Neria Surana: The Expedition
by Ragingcyclone
Summary: The is a story based on the character Neria Surana introduced in Dan and Alistair: Brothers in Arms from my blog on BSN. This story is set in the Dragon Age universe and uses the lore know at the time I originally wrote the story almost two years ago. Neria sets out on an adventure to try and find her place after the Blight, and come to terms with the horrors she faced.
1. Chapter 1

**_Neria Surana-The Expedition_**

Alistair sat back in his chair overlooking the tourney field. Today was the third and final day, and he highly anticipated the upcoming championship match. The melee tourney was being held in honor of the fifth anniversary of his reign. Although at first he did not want extra fanfare or celebrations, the trip to Ostagar earlier in the year had changed his mind. The event had turned into quite the morale boost not only for him, but as he looked over the spectators he could tell it was a boon for them as well.

_ "Why didn't you fight in this, your majesty?" a squire had asked him the first day of the tourney. _

_ "Because a friend of mine once told me that only a fool fights in a burning house," the king had answered. _

_ "I don't understand."_

_ "I know for a fact there are three fighters that can best me," Alistair had replied with a chuckle. "So what better way to enjoy the tourney than to watch them fight each other…and keep away from the bruises."_

He smiled as he remembered the squire's troubled look. That same young man learned his lesson the second day when he was beaten by one of those very fighters…and quite easily. He looked to his left to see the mage Neria sitting and watching intently. Beside her was Leliana Cousland…Teyrna of Gwaren and one of the defeated combatants. The former bard had come very close to fighting in the championship, and was one of the three fighters Alistair had told the squire about. The two women were talking and pointing towards the field…and he thought they were giggling as well. Leliana looked in his direction and waved followed by Neria. He waved back with a big grin on his face.

All their attentions were soon drawn to the field as the two champions entered the area. To the king's left entered his longtime friend, Dan Cousland. He was wearing only leather breaches and boots forgoing any shirt let alone armor. Alistair looked at Leliana who smiled. He surmised she knew her husband's secret tactic. He smiled to himself as from his right Maggie Therein entered. She was wearing a small leather top and skirt that left her midsection exposed. He smiled back at Leliana. It seemed both of their spouses had the same trick in mind. He looked back to the fight he had been anticipating…Cousland against Cousland. They looked at each other with big grins, raised their swords in front of their faces as a salute, and began their dance.

* * *

Dan sat in a chair in the dining hall across from Alistair. Leliana stood behind him dressing a wound on his shoulder. Maggie sat next to Alistair with a grin.

"You got lucky," Dan said grimacing. "If my foot hadn't slipped I would have beaten you."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Maggie retorted. "Just like when we were growing up…you just don't have the stamina to keep up with me." Alistair snorted beside her.

"Stamina had nothing to do with it. I simply tripped."

"On the grass?" Maggie scoffed. "Go tell someone who might actually believe you." Leliana was the one to giggle this time. "See…even your wife knows the real reason…no stamina."

"She never complains about my stamina," Dan replied.

"Lalalala…don't want you hear about your sessions," Maggie said putting her hands over her ears. "I've heard too many of those from Alistair." The king looked up at the ceiling and whistled.

"You told her about…" Leliana began to ask. She slipped while placing the dressing on Dan's shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, sweetie," she said and turned back to Alistair. "Just how much have you told her about us?"

"Not much," the king replied still looking up at the ceiling. "Just about some of the times during the Blight."

"Too much if you ask me," Maggie said. "A few times at Soldier's Peak….one time hiding out in the bushes…then there was…"

"Please stop," Dan said lowering his head. "Last thing I want is little sister here knowing all the intimate details."

"You mean cousin?" Alistair asked with a grin.

"He means sister…and yes…much more than I ever wanted to know," Maggie replied. "I heard you never did learn about locking doors." Leliana and Dan looked at each other, and then up at the ceiling. "Still? Even after getting married and living in a castle with servants and…"

Alistair laughed. "Something tells me they still get interrupted."

"It was just a couple of times," Dan said trying to act innocent. Leliana thumped her hand on his shoulder. "Ow!"

"What he means is that everyone knows to stay off our floor unless we give them specific instructions."

"Well…there was that one time in the kitchens," Dan grinned. Leliana glared at him.

"Remind me to not visit Gwaren any time soon," Maggie said looking at Alistair. He laughed…and then they all joined in.

* * *

Connor Temund followed the elven servant down the hallways of the palace. He was surprised he was able to get an audience with the king, but he kept his composure as he was led to the dining hall. He heard the laughter as he got closer, and once inside the room saw the king and queen sitting across a table from another man and woman. They all looked up when the servant announced him.

"So you are the young man who wants to have an adventure in the Deep Roads," Alistair said with a smile.

"The Deep Roads? That's a dangerous place to be," Dan added.

"Yes your highness," the young man said clearing his throat.

"Why do you want to go into the roads?" Dan asked. Alistair kept a close look on the newcomer. The women got up and left the room leaving the men behind with the nervous youth.

"I lead a group of men and women in search of something very ancient and valuable."

"Looking to get rich?" Alistair asked. "That's usually a bad reason for going into the Deep Roads. Many have tried and never returned."

"It's not about riches, your highness," Connor replied. "I am looking for something specific. I have learned that you and the Hero of Ferelden were once in an old thaig called Cadash."

"We were there that is true," Dan said grinning. Connor then realized who this other man was…the Hero himself. His luck had been better than he had hoped. "There isn't much left in the thaig."

"It's not what is in the thaig itself, ser, but what lies beneath it." Dan and Alistair looked at each other. Connor continued. "Some events in recent years have revealed that there was once a thaig under Cadash…Cadalash. This thaig once harbored elves who had escaped Tevinter when Arlathan fell. I and a few others plan to find what happened to those elves, and that means going to Cadash Thaig."

"And I suppose you are hoping we can take you there," Alistair said with concern.

"Nothing as grandiose as that. But I was hoping you may have maps, notes, or some other information that might help us locate the thaig."

"Dan…would the wardens in Amaranthine have anything useful?" Alistair asked.

"Nothing that they would part with," Dan replied scratching his chin. "I do have some old maps and texts from when I was the commander that might help, however." He turned his attention to Connor. "But I am curious about something. Why are you interested in going there? Seems rather odd to see a human wanting to uncover elven history."

Connor stood up as tall as he could. "My mother was Dalish, m'lord, and elven history is as much a part of mine as is it any other elf in Thedas."

Dan and Alistair sat for a moment. Then Dan leaned in to whisper into Alistair's ear. "Why did you accept an audience with this man in the first place?" Dan asked.

"He'd been petitioning for the past two months. This last month was twice a day. And this past week he has been camped just outside the gates where the guards will not harass him. I decided that much persistence deserved at least a few moments of my time."

"I am glad you did because I am inclined to help him."

"Are you thinking of heading down there?" Alistair whispered back.

"No…Leliana would kill me. But I think I know of someone who was with us that trip, and she might just be willing to go herself."

"You mean Neria?" Dan nodded back to him. "Ok…if you think it's a good idea."

The two men sat back up and addressed the young man. "I believe we can help you out with this," Alistair stated.

"I have several records of the area, and I may also have someone that can join you…someone who was there." Dan stood up. "With the king's permission return on the morrow about mid-day and I will have those ready for you."

Connor looked at Alistair who gave an agreeing nod. "Thank you m'lords. I cannot express enough the gratitude I and my companions have for your help."

"Don't thank us yet," Alistair said with a grin. "You may change your mind once you face the darkspawn in those tunnels."

* * *

"They are going where?" Neria asked incredulously.

"They are travelling to the old Cadash Thaig," Dan replied. He was sitting on a bench in the palace courtyard while the elven mage paced back and forth in front of him. "I am not saying you have to go…just that if you want to I will not stop you."

"And what makes you think I want to go back there? I wasn't even that far into the thaig and I still have nightmares about that place. The Deep Roads are dark and damp and tainted…it was scarier than the Harrowing."

"I just thought…" Dan began.

"That I'm an elf and may want to find out about my people's past? I'm a mage more than an elf." Neria stopped and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm not telling you this for either reason. I am definitely not asking you to do this as a favor. I am only telling you this is happening and that if you want to be a part of it you can go." He stood up in front of her. She glared up at him. "You have been moping in the castle ever since Ostagar. You've been looking for something for several years."

"Yeah…well…I have not been moping," she replied as her glare softened. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because you are a dear friend," Dan said grabbing her shoulders. "If this trip can give you something of what you have been seeking…then I will not stand in your way."

She stood silent for a moment. "I'll have to think about it."

"I figured you might." He smiled and withdrew his hands. "Take tonight and think it over...and if you decide you want to go on this expedition just let me know."

He left her alone in the courtyard. She sat down on the bench and looked up at the sky as the sun set and the stars began to shine. The next morning she met him outside his room.

"I'm going," she said simply.

"I thought you might," he said handing her a pouch. "Inside are all of my notes and maps of the Deep Roads in that area. I even included some of the notes I took from Shale when we first went to Cadash."

"You were so sure I would go?" she asked.

"Call it a gut feeling."

* * *

Connor entered the main hall of the palace. He was greeted by a blonde elven woman with green eyes. Her robes were different than the other servants in the castle that he had seen. Specifically hers exposed her midsection which was quite toned and tan. Her hair she kept in a bun yet still fell long to the middle of her back. He found her quite beautiful.

"I have come per the king's orders," Connor stated as he approached her.

"I know why you are here," Neria replied. "I will be accompanying you on the expedition." She looked him over. He was short for a human, but quite striking. Dan had not told her that. He had collar length dark hair that had a windswept look to it. Over his right eye was a small scar. "I have my teyrn's notes and maps that we will need for the journey."

"Um…ok then," he said surprised. "I wasn't expecting…"

"A woman?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"A beautiful elf," Connor replied. "Teyrn Cousland said he knew of someone that had been with them before…"

"That I was," she stated. "And I'm coming along for my own reasons which right now you don't need to know." She stepped past him walking towards the main door. "Also no funny ideas. Flattery gets you nowhere in my book."

"Yes m'lady," he said as he followed her.

He found himself watching the sway of her hips as she walked out the doors and down the steps to the main courtyard. She looked back at him once catching him staring. She rolled her eyes but said nothing. They got to their horses where she had already packed her gear. She caught him staring again as they were riding through the city. He found himself mesmerized by the way she moved in the saddle. He was beginning to doubt if having this woman on the trip was a good idea…he had important things to do…and her beauty could possibly be a distraction he could not afford on this trip.

"Where do you plan on entering the Deep Roads?" she asked as they left the city.

"I was hoping to use the same one you did back during the Blight." He tried not to look below her neck.

"Orzammar? You do know the dwarves just don't let anyone into their city," she replied with a grin. "Lucky for you I'm along."

"Oh? How so?"

"I happen to have a letter from the king and the teyrn to Bhelen," she said with a wink. "Plus I happen to know a couple of the deshers."

"Who's Bhelen?" he asked.

"Andraste's Ass! He's the king of Orzammar. How much preparation did you make for this trip?"

"Honest? I'm kind of making it up as I go," he said with a nervous grin.

"Uh huh," she said. "And dare I ask how many people are on this expedition that is so well planned? The teyrn said you had a group going with you."

"Counting you and me?"

"Yes."

"Four," he replied.

"Four?" she said pulling back on the reins of her horse. Connor stopped next to her. "You only have two other people going in with us?"

"May-be," he stammered.

"Maybe? Just how maybe?"

"We'll find out once we get to Orzammar. They are supposed to meet us there."

"No way," she said as she started to turn her horse back towards the city. "Those tunnels are too dangerous for maybe's."

"It can't be that bad?"

"Oh really?" she said. She pulled her horse next to his and with a quick shove knocked him from his saddle. "I'm just one elven woman," she began. "In those tunnels are tens…hundreds…thousands of darkspawn. And you can't even stay in your saddle after a push from a little elven woman like me. What do you think is going to happen down there?" She hopped off her horse and put her foot on his chest before he could pick himself up. "Are you so eager to die?"

"The group that went there before…that found out about Cadalash…there were only three of them," he said spitting dirt from his mouth.

"I know about that party," she scoffed. "A mage, a Dalish, and a Grey Warden."

"See…we'll have more people with us," he said trying to smile.

"Unless one of those that 'maybe' meeting us is a Grey Warden we don't have more people. Grey Wardens sense darkspawn. That's why they are good at going into the Deep Roads. Without a Grey Warden to sense where the creatures are you are walking blind. And those tunnels are dark. I mean so dark you cannot see your hand in front of your face. One wrong turn and you could walk right into a nest of those things and wouldn't even know it by the time you were dead." She took her foot off him and walked back to her horse.

"That's why we need someone like you…someone who's been there," he pleaded. She grabbed her reins and placed her foot in the stirrup. "Please…we can't do it without you."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Fine," she replied turning her head to look at him. "But on the way to Orzammar you had better come up with a good plan. And I mean a good one. If I don't like it I'll turn right back around and head home to Gwaren. Understood?"

He nodded back to her. She got into her saddle and urged her horse into a gallop. He scrambled behind her to mount his own horse and catch her, but she didn't allow that to happen for several miles.


	2. Chapter 2

For four days the riders travelled without much speaking. It was when Neria began to lead them off the main roads when Connor worked up the nerve to ask her where she was leading them. She only responded that the horses needed a stable and she needed a bed. He looked at his maps to see where she could be leading them, but there was nothing indicated. When he asked her she only replied that maps didn't show everything. Connor followed without more protest hoping she knew something, and was surprised to come across a hidden trail in the mountains.

"Where does this trail lead," he finally asked.

"A very secluded and familiar place," she responded without looking back.

"What kind of place?" She didn't reply. "Aren't you going to at least tell me if it has a name?"

She stopped her horse and looked back. "It's called Soldier's Peak."

"I've never heard of this place," he said. "Are you sure it's even there?"

"You've never heard of it because steps were taken to maintain its secrecy," she replied. She looked back at him. "It's also going to remain a secret...understand?"

He nodded back to her, and she turned around and nudged her horse back into a slow trot up the mountain trail. He watched her as she rode. She had always worn the same style of two piece outfits. Some days she wore the long skirt and rode side-saddle and others like this one she wore leggings or breeches and rode straddling the horse. But he was more focused on her movements on the horse and found himself at times hoping she might ride him in the same manner. Her slow grind in the saddle he found quite erotic, and he was sure she had no idea the effect she was having on him. If she did it was some sort of cruel punishment for not having a clear plan for the expedition to Cadalash.

After a few hours the trail bended to travel upward, and upon reaching the bend Connor was amazed at the sight before him. Here in seclusion was a castle. He thought to ask Neria how she knew of this place, and as she neared the gate it opened without her breaking the horse's stride. Inside were people milling about and performing chores. He saw no knights or soldiers. Neria rode to the stable before dismounting her horse. He followed and noticed a man coming from their left. As he approached Neria smiled at the man.

"Aren't you a sight for these eyes," the man said to Neria. "It's been so long since any of you have visited I began to wonder what had happened to you all."

"It's good to see you too, Levi," Neria said as the closed the door to her horse's stall in the stable. She walked over and hugged the human. "It's like I'm coming home."

"You know you are always welcome here," he replied hugging Neria in return. He turned to see Connor as he dismounted. "And who is this? A new man in your life?"

"This is Connor Temund," she told the man Levi. "He's part of an expedition to find some old elven lore...and I have agreed to help him...somewhat."

"Still adventuring I see," Levi said with a grin. He walked over to Connor and shook his hand. "You are welcome as well. Any friend of Neria and the Hero of Ferelden are always welcome guests here at Soldier's Peak. Just one rule that all of us maintain and that is to never enter the far tower. Old Avernus works in that tower and gets very cranky if anyone disturbs his research."

"Avernus? What kind of research does he do?" Connor asked.

"Grey Warden research," Neria replied pulling her pack onto her shoulder. "And that is why this place must always remain a secret." She turned to Levi. "Is my old room still available?"

"Of course," Levi replied taking Neria's other bags. They began walking towards the main door of the keep. "I've always kept them as much as I could to the way you left them. Even kept up the Cousland's tower..."

They kept talking as Connor grabbed his bags from his horse, laid them on the ground, and led it to a stall. He turned and grabbed his bags to follow Neria and Levi. They were still talking as he approached. During the time to get here she seemed distant and aloof, but the woman before him now was very warm and friendly with the people of Soldier's Peak. She was a mystery to him.

* * *

Neria stood next to the loose board at the base of the tower room's wall. She was still coming to grips with where she was and what she was doing. This was Dan and Leliana's room at the Peak...their special room. It was no secret during the Blight what the couple were doing up here, but as she looked around she realized it was more than anyone knew. There were chairs, a couple of end tables, a bed, and even a dresser. She was standing in a room from an estate...and this was in a watchtower. The couple had tried to make it like a home, and she now understood why they had made so many trips to the Peak during the Blight. She always thought it was a place to hide and gather their strength or resolve...but more than that it was a chance to come home. She smiled to herself as she realized her room in the main part of the keep had become the same during that time. She turned her attention back to the loose board she had moved and the hidden space behind it.

"I want you to go to Soldier's Peak," Dan had said to her back in Denerim before she left. "In the tower where we stayed is a hidden compartment. In there you will find all of the gold you may need for this expedition. Take all that you require."

"Are you sure," she had asked him.

"Once you find it you will know why," he had replied with a grin and a hug. Indeed now she did. Inside was more gold than she imagined there could have been. He had told her that she would become only the fifth person to know of what lay inside...over one hundred thousand gold sovereigns. The two wardens and their companions had found a lot of trinkets and relics during their travels, and she had always wondered afterward what had happened to that stash. And now looking at the gold she understood...they had sold all of it. Even the Drydens did not know of this place or what lay inside. Soldier's Peak had more secrets than anyone knew but only a few people. She smiled as she contemplated now being one of those special few.

Neria replaced the board after taking two hundred sovereigns. She stood back and looked at the compartment satisfied that only four others would ever know it was here and that she had been in it. The gold she hoped would be enough after thinking about the lack of planning on her companion's part. Despite what she had told him she was more than willing to continue with the expedition even if it meant she had to plan it herself. She hoped that he would come up with something, but the four days to get here she spent planning herself. Dan had given her leave to do this, and deep down she knew he was right...she just didn't know why yet. She left the tower and made her way back to her room in the keep. She had to find a little hiding spot of her own for all the gold she was carrying.

* * *

Connor walked the halls of the keep exploring what he could while they were there. He imagined they would leave the next morning after they broke their fast and the horses had been rested and fed. He was amazed at the size of the keep and how its location...its very existence...was a secret. Neria was staying in a room of another wing than he was. He wasn't sure if that was her doing or as Levi Dryden had stated the other rooms were reserved for those that had stayed here during the Blight. He was walking one of those halls when he decided to see one of the rooms. He walked to the door and opened it. Inside he saw her standing with her back to him near a dresser. She was wearing her long skirt but nothing else from the waist up. Her skin was smooth and unblemished. She turned at the sound of the door opening and upon seeing him standing in the doorway brought her arms up to cover her naked breasts.

"What are you doing here!" she screamed. She was clumsily making her way to the bed where her top lay. "Get out!"

"I'm sorry," he began. He wanted to leave as she told him, but he couldn't stop himself from gazing upon her. "I didn't realize this was your room."

"Now you know," she replied angrily. "So stop staring and get out!"

He slowly turned and left the room closing the door behind him. He took a few steps and stopped. He wanted to apologize, and against his better judgment turned back and knocked on the door.

"I said leave!" she yelled through the door.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry."

"So you've said it. Now just go away!"

"I didn't know this was you room." He brought his hand up to the doorknob and stopped...his hand hovering.

"Just leave me be," she replied from the other side of the door.

"If I could just..."

"I said leave me be...please."

He looked at his hand. Why was he still standing there? He looked up at the closed door and dropped his hand down to his side. "As you wish...I am sorry."

He walked back down the hallways to his room and shut the door. He couldn't get the image of her standing there out of his mind. Nor could he forget that look of anger she gave him as she covered herself. Nothing was going right with the expedition. Not only was she not pleased with his lack of planning, but now he had seen more of her than she wanted him to. The next few days would be even more quiet than the few to get here. He fell onto his bed face first wondering if he would be able to get anything right on this trip to Orzammar. He had to figure a way to get on her good side. If the expedition was going to be any kind of success he had to have her along.

* * *

The next morning the pair left without much said between them. Neria smiled to Levi as she hugged him and gave thanks for letting them stay a short time. To Connor she did little more than bark orders. They remained that way for the next two days. On the second night they set camp near a pond just off the road. He was cooking by the fire when she walked up and sat next to him.

"About the other day," she began.

"I shouldn't have walked in like that," he said as he stirred his stew. "I should have knocked first. I wasn't thinking or paying attention."

"It's fine," she said with a nod. "I feel though that I should explain a few things...about me."

"You don't need to do that," he replied looking at her.

"Still I feel I must." She straightened her skirt and tugged down a little on her top. "I was a mage in the Circle Tower by Lake Calenhad. I was in love with another mage there named Alim." She looked into the fire. "When Uldred started his rebellion during the Blight Alim was killed." Her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry," was all Connor could think of to say.

Neria swallowed hard. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Alim was protecting me, you see. I was trapped in the library when the rebellion started. He fought his way to find me, and when he got me to what we thought was a safe place a rage demon killed him from behind." Connor saw tears well in her eyes. "I stayed with another mage named Wynne and the children. But the Templars had sealed the doors. So I went into the basements to find another way out of the Tower. I couldn't find one, and when I got back to the safe area with the children Dan had been through already and left with Wynne." She looked at him, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. He lifted a finger the dry one off, and she did not stop him. "Anyway...after he had defeated Uldred and saved us I found Alim's body. There wasn't much left..." Her voice trailed off again and she turned her head to look away.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked.

She nodded and looked back at him. "After that I was sent as an emissary from the Circle to join the wardens...Dan and Alistair. I wanted to stay and help rebuild the Tower because it was my home and had been since I was a child. But First Enchanter Irving told me to leave. I think he knew about Alim and me...and didn't want me to stay behind with the bad memories." She swallowed hard again choking back her tears. "So I was with the wardens for almost a year and a half." She looked at him again. "You must understand something...despite how I dress I have never been with another man or loved another since then. Only one other man than Alim has seen me...more of me than what I am wearing...that is until you came into my room. And just like you the other was an accident." He nodded and closed his eyes. "I have no idea why I am telling you this...except that I wanted you to know why I act sometimes the way I do. I like my body and how it looks in the clothes I wear. That does not mean I sleep with every man I encounter."

"I never thought..." he started.

"I know," she replied. "I still just thought I should tell you this since we will be spending a lot of time in the coming months together." She stood up. "I just thought you should know."

"I appreciate this," Connor said. "If you will indulge me I would like to tell you about myself." She looked at him a moment, nodded, and sat back down. "But first how about a bowl of stew? Storytelling always goes better on a full stomach," he said with a grin.

Neria smiled and let out a nervous laugh. "Sure," she replied. He got her a bowl and poured in some stew, and then he reached over and handed her a spoon.

"Where to begin," he said as she ate next to him. "For starters my mother was Dalish."

"You're part elf?" she asked.

"At least half," he replied with a grin. "My mother's clan was traveling to a new camp when they were attacked by a group of mercenaries. She was knocked unconscious, and when she came to she found her entire clan killed. She also knew she had been raped and left for dead. She found another clan, but left that one when I was born since I was a shemlen. We lived on the road moving from village to village never staying in one place very long." He took a bite of his stew before continuing. "She was always telling me stories about the Dalish and the Creators."

"Where is she now?"

"She...um...died...during the Blight." He looked at Neria and smiled. "She died while I was away with the king's army in Ostagar. I barely survived, and when I got back home the village had already been overrun by the darkspawn."

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's a familiar story," he replied and looked at the fire. "Many villages and people were killed. The arling of Western Hills was one of the first to fall." He looked back at her. "Anyway...my mother had always told me that finding lost elven lore was a way to reclaim a part of our history. So when I heard the story of Cadalash I knew I had to find it."

"You're mother would be proud of you," Neria said quietly.

"I think she would be," he said. "I just wish I had a better idea of what I am looking for once I get there."

"We'll figure something out," she said with a grin.

"Are you sure?"

"I have a few ideas."

They finished their meals and rested well that night. The next morning they turned west towards Lake Calenhad. They talked more and developed a plan for once they reached Orzammar. But the first thing on their agenda was to meet up with the other people he had mentioned before...two elves who had once lived in the Denerim alienage and left after the Blight with the Dalish that had fought in the battle when the Archdemon was slain. They were to meet Connor in a small village at the base of the Frostback Mountains which was still two more days' ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor woke in the middle of the night with a start. He brought his hand to his forehead to fight the headache from sitting up too fast. Listening he heard the sound again...a woman humming outside his tent. He reached for his sword as he realized it was not Neria's voice he was hearing. He peered out his tent flap to see where the sound was coming from. Sitting near the fire was an elven woman with shoulder length black hair. Her back was to him, and from what he could tell she was wearing a yellow short skirt with nothing else as her back was completely bare.

"You might as well come out. I know you are awake," the mysterious woman said to him.

He stepped from his tent cautiously with sword in hand. He was only wearing his pants, and the chilly night air had a slight bite to it. She stood and turned to face him. The skirt was indeed short only reaching her mid-thigh. From her waist up was only a single cloth that ran up to her naval, split, and was just enough to cover her breasts and bound around her neck. Her hair covered the back where it must have been tied which was why he thought she was topless.

"Who might you be? And why have you intruded into our camp?" he asked.

"Oooh, you have a hairy chest...I like a hairy chest on a man," she said with a seductive smile.

"I...you haven't answered me," he said taken aback. Was this woman for real? Was he dreaming this? Her eyes were a deep blue, her skin well tanned, and as he continued to examine her his heart began beating faster. He was becoming aroused. He shook his head to drive out the cobwebs. She took a step closer to him. "Stay back!" he said raising his sword.

She stopped and raised her hands to her neck. "You don't find me desirable?" she pouted.

She reached behind her neck, and as she brought her hands back forward the top of her robe fell away exposing her well rounded breasts. Connor's breath became short. Without thinking he lowered his sword. She moved closer to him.

"I could pleasure you in ways you can only dream of." Her voice was a purr as she ran her hands along her body. "Imagine our bodies entwined in all manners of physical pleasure."

"I...desire..." His sword dropped to the ground from his hand. He couldn't think.

"That's it...come to me...ravage me to your heart's desires...let us embrace every pleasure you require..."

He moved closer to her, and then there was a blur of motion. He shook his head again as his thoughts began to clear. What was he doing? He looked over to his right to see the intruder lying on her back on the ground. A look of fear was on her face, but she wasn't looking at him. He followed her gaze to Neria standing near. She was in her smallclothes and crouched to make an attack.

"Snap out of it, Connor!" Neria yelled. "She had you under a spell!"

"Two of you," the strange woman said from the ground. "Think of the pleasures..."

"Won't work, witch," Neria replied. "I only like men. Now release him before I set you on fire."

"Alright...alright..." the woman looked at Connor, and with a simple glance he was himself again."Please...just don't hurt me."

"Who are you and why are you here?" Neria asked. Connor picked up his sword and joined her in confronting the stranger.

"My name is Celia," the woman said. "I was just trying to get warm by your fire...I swear. I thought I would be gone before either of you woke."

"Likely story," Neria replied and with a twitch of her wrist the woman fell asleep on the ground. She looked at Connor. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

"I...I don't know," he began. "I woke to her humming, I came out of my tent, and then everything is a blur until I saw you."

"She had you under a seduction spell," Neria replied. She looked back at the woman lying on the ground. "I'm not sure how far she would have gone with it, though."

"Such spells exist?" he asked. He looked at the woman on the ground...her breasts still exposed from where she had removed the top. He had not dreamed that part.

"They do," Neria replied. "Through the use of blood magic."

"She's a blood mage?"

"I see no blood so I cannot be certain, but I have never heard of such a spell working without the use of blood magic...or demonic possession."

"What should we do?"

"You tie her up while I get some clothes on," Neria said with a smile.

"What makes you so special that you can get dressed while I do the work?"

"I like hairy chests too," she replied with a grin. "Just tie her up, and then get dressed. You're stronger than I am."

"Oh I see...you just want to ogle me," he teased her.

"Yep," she said as she walked to her tent. "It's only fair I get to since I know what you were thinking of while watching me ride a horse the past week."

"And how do you know what I was thinking? Are you a blood mage too?"

"Nope," she laughed. "Any woman can tell when a man is thinking sexually. You had a bulge in your pants most of the trip." She entered her tent.

"Yeah...well..." he stopped. He really had no comeback since she was essentially right. He turned to the task of tying up the intruder. But first he needed to get her top back on before he got too distracted.

Neria returned a few moments later with her staff in hand. Connor had just finished tying the women to the base of a tree. She stoked the fire and put a few more logs as he got dressed. When he returned they were ready to face the intruder together. With a nod from Connor she gave a flick of her wrist waking the woman. The strange lady looked at them blinking.

"Shit. You're a mage," the woman said.

"That's right...so no funny ideas," Connor said.

"Who are you really?' Neria asked.

"I did not lie. My name is Celia and I was just trying to warm myself by your fire," she replied with a glare.

"Are you a blood mage?" Neria asked.

"No. I do not use blood magic."

"Are you an abomination then? Only blood mages and desire demons are known to use magic like that," Neria stated.

"What's an abomination?" Connor asked.

"She thinks I am possessed by a demon. I am not," Celia replied to Connor. She looked at Neria. "The Circle doesn't teach all the kinds of magic that have been known. There are older forms of magic if you know where to find them and how to use them."

"Are you the Witch of the Wilds?" Connor asked.

"She's not the Witch of the Wilds...I met her...and this is not her," Neria replied glaring at the woman tied to the tree. "She's an apostate."

"Very astute," Celia said with a sneer. "I was once a part of the Circle like you. Even took my Harrowing. And then afterwards I left with my Templar lover. It was easy to leave the Circle. He had my phylactery...and once we were gone from the prison he destroyed it."

"The Circle is not a prison," Neria said as she moved closer to Celia. Connor grabbed her to keep her from harming the woman.

"Perhaps it's not so bad here in Ferelden, but in Kirkwall things are much different."

"Kirkwall? My benefactor was recently in Kirkwall. He mentioned there were a lot of blood mages in Kirkwall," Neria said as she struggled with Connor. He lifted her off the ground and Neria's feet began flailing. "You are a blood mage then."

"While I admit your benefactor is correct about that city I assure you am not one. I escaped to get away from them." Celia glared at the couple before her. "My lover was willing to help me escape with him."

"If we are to believe your story then where is this Templar now," Neria asked.

Celia looked at the ground. "Killed by bandits six months ago. They took me as a slave. I escaped them and have been on the run for the past month."

"How did you escape?" Connor asked.

"Using the same wiles I used on you," Celia said with a grin. "I'm a healer not a fighter. They had some old Tevinter tomes that I was able to read." She turned her head to look past them. "None of them knew how to read. All they knew was how to steal, kill, and use me." She looked back at them. "So I learned seduction spells from one of the tomes and then one night seduced my guard. Once he was exhausted from using me I ran from their camp. That was a month ago and I have been running ever since. I was not lying to you about seeking warmth...and I was going to steal some of your food as well."

"And that is why you are dressed like that?" Connor asked. He set Neria down once she calmed.

"It was all they would allow me to wear," Celia replied. "I once had nice robes after I left the Circle in Kirkwall." She looked at Neria. "You know how hard it is to find clothing my size in this country to steal? I don't have any coin, and I'm a wanted apostate. I just couldn't go to any village store, and there aren't many travelers on the roads these days like yourselves. Most are in large groups with constant guards."

"Even oversized clothes would be better than what you are wearing," Neria said crossing her arms. "Ferelden is a cold place if you're not used to it. I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want," Celia said as she brought her arms forward. The ropes that had bound her fell to the ground. She stood up. Neria and Connor braced themselves. "If I really wanted to harm you I already would have," she grinned. "Like I said...I'm a healer...not a fighter." Neria and Connor looked at each other then back to her. "You can still interrogate me if you wish...I have nothing to hide. But can we do it by the fire? It really is cold here."

Neria and Connor relaxed a little, but kept their wariness as they guided her to the fire. She sat on a log opposite of them.

"I overheard you earlier saying something about going to Orzammar. Might I ask to go with you?" Celia asked.

"Are you crazy? After what you just did?" Connor asked.

"I know it wasn't the smartest thing. But in Orzammar I can hide...escape. Templars don't go to Orzammar looking for mages."

Neria sat thinking for a moment. Connor looked at her. "You aren't seriously thinking about letting her come along...are you? She's an apostate."

"I'm actually considering it." Neria walked over to Celia, withdrew a knife, and stabbed the woman in the arm. She screamed out in pain. "There...if you are really a healer that should be no problem."

Celia glared at Neria and then closed her eyes. There was a faint glow. Connor watch with amazement as the knife wound began to visibly heal. "Satisfied?" Celia asked. Neria nodded. She looked at Connor. "Any test you have for me?"

"Just one question...how far would you have gone with your spell on me?" he asked.

"Not much more," Celia said with a grin. "You had dropped your sword which was what I really needed. You're so sexually repressed a simple touch in your state would have knocked you out long enough for me to escape." Neria giggled beside him. "You're not much better than he," Celia said to Neria stopping the giggle. "If you had been even the slightest attracted to women I would have had an easier time seducing you." It was Connor's turn to giggle.

"That's not funny," Neria glared at Connor.

"No? But it was when she mentioned I was?" Neria's glare softened. He looked back to Celia. "I take it you are more promiscuous then?" Neria raised her eyebrow at him.

Celia smiled seductively. "I enjoy physical pleasures a great deal when they are not forced upon me. While I admit I have enjoyed sex many times in the past...sometimes with multiple partners...those urges have been sated since my capture by the bandits. My time with them was never...pleasurable." She looked at Neria. "And no need to worry, sweetie, I have no interest in your man."

"He's not my man," Neria protested. Connor gave her a side glance.

"Not yet," Celia said with a smile. "Not yet."

"I think we should just get back to sleep," Connor said after a few awkward moments. "It'll be morning soon and we'll need the rest."

"So I can join you?" Celia asked.

"To Orzammar...yes," Neria replied. She looked at Connor. "And she stays out here by the fire."

"That will be fine," Celia replied not giving the man time to retort. "Until morning then."

Neria and Connor returned to their tents, but neither slept as each contemplated what the newcomer had said about them. Celia slept soundly by the fire. The next morning they packed the camp and left with Celia riding with Connor. For the next two days Neria kept a wary eye on their new companion, but Celia never tried anything beyond what she said she would. The woman would not even accept a set of robes stating that she would make her own way and not accept charity. The woman was strong willed, but it still did not make Neria trust her...nor did the little prediction help matters.


	4. Chapter 4

The three travelers were still a day out of the village of Doverton near the base of the Frostback Mountains when they met with Connor's other two companions, Alora and Polos. Despite their attempts to reach the village the couple had lost their way and had to backtrack from the roads heading south towards the Circle Tower. Alora and Polos were elves originally from the Denerim alienage. They had fought with the Dalish army to protect the city district when the darkspawn attacked. After the battle the couple had left with the Dalish. They became fascinated with finding ancient lore and after living amongst the Dalish a couple of years left again to seek what lore they could find hoping to return one day with something of value. It was during one of their treks to find such lore they had crossed paths with Connor. Finding a common interest the three had joined forces and embarked on finding the newest possible source of elven history…Cadalash Thaig.

When Neria met these two newcomers she was impressed. Being elves was one thing, but having come from an alienage to take on an adventure such as theirs was something very few elves did in Thedas. Dalish were well known for seeking elven lore and having a dangerous side…they were capable warriors. These two, however, were from a more sedentary and impoverished life and to have come this far showed their dedication to the expedition. Alora wore her red hair in a loose ponytail. She wore the same kind of heavy armor Neria had seen the Dalish wear in the Brecilian Forest. The woman was also very comely with a slender build and light freckled skin. In contrast Polos wore his blonde hair swept back along his head. While he wore the same type of armor as Alora, he was more muscularly built. He had several scars on his face including one that ran from his left cheek over his eye to his forehead. Polos also had one more trait that Neria had not come across before…he was a mute.

After the unexpected meeting the five companions rode for the rest of that afternoon before making camp for the night. While the others set up their tents Celia set a fire and began preparing a meal for the group. Connor and Polos pulled a couple of fallen logs close to the fire for them to sit on. Neria walked to where Alora was setting up the tent she had been sharing with Polos.

"Alora…may I ask you a question?" Neria asked.

"Certainly," she replied while setting the last stake for their tent. "Ask whatever you like."

"Why did you and Polos leave the alienage?"

"After the Battle of Denerim?" Alora asked looking up at the mage. Neria nodded. "I remember you from that day."

"You do?" Neria asked.

"I saw you with the Hero of Ferelden in Denerim. He was fighting in the alienage with the Dalish, but you weren't in that part of the battle. But I did see you with the Hero afterwards during the celebrations."

"No…I was with the army trying to hold the main city gates." Neria knelt beside the elven woman. "That day the fighting was everywhere in the city…smoke and death all over. I'm glad to see you made it out alive."

"That's mainly due to the Hero and the Dalish," Alora replied with a smile.

"His name is Dan," Neria grinned. She leaned in closer to whisper, "He hates being called Hero, but you never heard that from me."

"Really?" she asked. Neria nodded again with a smile. "I would have thought he would like the admiration. I know I would."

"He's actually very modest," Neria replied. "He doesn't stop anyone from calling him that since he knows it means a lot to people. But in his small circle of close friends he likes to forget titles."

"It must be nice to be a close friend of his. I always wondered what it would be like to be like him or have a close friend like him. I'm actually kind of jealous."

"I wouldn't go so far to say I am one of his closest friends," Neria said.

"But you know so much about him and was around him," Alora asked confused. "Things like what he wants to be called."

"Well…that's because every time I call him m'lord he tells me…"Neria stopped and thought. She chuckled which confused Alora even more. "You know what…you're right. I hadn't even realized it. He's constantly telling me to call him by his name…I guess he does consider me one of his closest friends."

"See…you're so lucky." Neria blushed as she grinned. "But you asked why my cousin Polos and I left the alienage. He was with my husband when the darkspawn attacked."

"You were married? Did you have any children?" Neria asked.

"We had one daughter," she replied. "But she died with my husband."

"I'm so sorry," the mage said sadly.

"It's alright. That was six years ago and I have moved on" Alora smiled which made Neria feel a little better. "Our home was one of those to catch fire in the attack. My husband and Polos entered it to save our daughter, but they didn't make it. Polos survived…that's how he got the scars…but as he was leaving the house one of those big darkspawn hit him in the throat. That's how he lost his voice." She looked over to where the two men were carrying the logs. "We left with the Dalish afterwards since we had nothing left in the Alienage. But even that wasn't what we needed. I wanted to explore and see the world. Polos felt the same, I guess. That and he developed a crush on this girl that had just been betrothed to one of the hunters in the clan." She looked back at Neria. "In fact he has been asking about your mage friend. I think he likes her."

"Celia? I wouldn't go so far as to call her my friend," Neria replied. "And she's just coming along to Orzammar. After that she's on her own."

"I see," she said. "What about you? What's your story, Neria?"

"You sure we have time?" Neria asked with a smile.

She told Alora about her time in the Circle, Alim, joining the wardens' group, her time in Gwaren, and the journey up to when they had all joined up that afternoon. When she finished the men had placed the logs around the main fire as Celia had also finished making the evening meal. They all gathered around the fire sharing stories. Neria noticed that Polos had chosen to sit next to Celia, and in such a short time the two were actually flirting with each other. Neria couldn't understand the man's hand signals that he used to communicate, but the other mage seemed to understand him completely. Across from her was Connor who was talking to Alora catching up on what each other had been doing.

"Polos and I are going to retire for the evening," Celia said drawing everyone's attention. Polos made some of his hand gestures.

"If she is sharing the tent with you then where am I going to sleep?" Alora asked.

"You can use my tent," Connor offered.

"But where will you sleep?" the redhead asked.

"I'll just sleep out here by the fire," he replied.

Polos made more hand signals. "He thinks you should stay with Neria. It's too cold here to sleep outside," Alora translated.

"That's an excellent idea," Celia added with a sly grin. Neria and Connor looked at each other. "Her tent is certainly large enough that they could both fit."

"Is that going to be ok with you?" Alora asked the mage. Connor sat wide-eyed.

"Um…well…I guess that would be fine if Connor is ok with it," Neria said unsure she liked what she was being pushed into. She looked to the man for some help, but the look on his face told her he was just as shocked at the turn of events as she was.

"Then it's settled," Celia said standing up. Polos grabbed her hand and started leading her to his tent. "Goodnight everyone. See you in the morning." She was giggling when they entered the tent.

"Well…I guess I should get some sleep as well," Alora said. She entered her tent leaving Connor and Neria alone by the fire.

"Look," he finally said. "If it really bothers you I can just as easily sleep here by the fire."

"Polos is right," she replied. She stopped to see Polos come out of his tent without a shirt. He was carrying Alora's things and took them to her tent. He then returned to the fire bringing Connor's possessions. He smiled, gestured, and then went back to his own tent. "And I guess that is that. You might as well sleep in my tent…but a few rules."

"Fair enough," Connor said gathering his things.

"One, you sleep on one side and I will sleep on the other. Two, if you snore know that I will kick you."

"And three?"

"Keep your hands to yourself."

* * *

Connor woke to sunlight shining through the tent flap into his eyes. He started to rise and stopped. Neria was lying next to him with her head resting on his chest. Her right leg was wrapped around his. He did a mental check. His hands were behind his head and he was lying on his back. He was wearing his breaches, and…her hand was squeezing his aroused member. He was afraid of what her reaction would be when she woke, but he was going to have to face her soon regardless.

"Neria," he whispered. "Neria, wake up."

"Just a little longer," she moaned. Her hand squeezed him again. If she kept doing that he was certain to have an accident she would not appreciate. "I'm too tired to get up," she continued groggily.

She stirred and he noticed he could feel her skin against his. Was she wearing her smallclothes at least? "Neria you need to wake up," he whispered again.

She raised her head…eyes still closed. "Fine," she said with a sigh and slowly opened her eyes. When she realized where she was her eyes widened. "Maker's Breath!" She started to move and stopped realizing where her hand was. She started to move it.

"Careful…" he started. She looked at him. "Your squeezing me woke me up."

"My what?" she said and then her eyes widened more. "Oh!"

She relaxed her grasp and gently pulled her hand from his breaches. Once free she turned away from him. He noticed she was indeed wearing her smallclothes, but it was not helping with his situation. She started getting dressed while cursing under her breath. He decided to step out into the cold morning air. It had snowed overnight leaving a two inch covering of fresh snow. Alora was already awake kneeling by the fire. She looked at him a grinned. He looked down and noticed the cold had not had its desired effect. He smiled back and turned to walk in a direction away from the woman. Neria emerged a few minutes later and joined Alora. He went back into the tent to get dressed himself and then returned to join the two women by the fire. Nothing was said as they broke their fast. Afterwards they packed their gear and fed the horses. The other couple finally emerged appearing to be fully rested. The couple packed their gear skipping the morning meal. Soon they were all back on the road heading to Doverton.

Around mid-morning the snow had melted making the trail muddy. Connor and Neria rode at the head of the group with Alora in the middle and Celia riding with Polos in the rear. Everyone skipped wearing armor instead opting for thicker clothing and overcoats to keep warm in the cold air. Once Neria and Connor were out of earshot of the others he pulled up alongside her.

"Look…about this morning," he began. "I'm fairly certain nothing happened."

"I know," she replied not looking at him. "Also your hands were to yourself…and you were on your side of the tent."

"I mean nothing needs to change between us," he said trying to smile. "Ok?"

She looked at him deadpan. "I'll try."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I will try," she said and spurred her horse into a gallop.

He pulled the reigns and stopped his horse. 'What did she mean by that?' he wondered. Alora rode past him as he was still thinking. Soon Polos pulled along side him and stopped. Celia was sitting in front of him and jumped off the horse. She climbed up behind Connor. Polos smiled and continued to ride ahead.

"Interesting morning," Celia said as Connor urged his horse into a trot. "Did you sleep well?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself about," he replied. "And what was going on with you and Polos? I thought you said you were done sleeping with men for a while."

"You think I had sex with him?" she laughed.

"Well…you did…didn't you?"

"Not in his tent."

"Then what did you two do last night?"

"I told you before I was a healer. I was trying to restore his voice," she replied.

"You can do that?"

"I thought I might be able to, but it's just not going to be possible. The ogre that hit his throat almost killed him. I was able to fix his airway so he can breathe better, but his voice I am afraid will never return."

"I guess I owe you an apology then," Connor said turning his head.

"What for?"

"For…you know…with Polos."

"No need," she said leaning up to whisper in his ear. "We were doing that on the ride up here. That's why I was sitting in front of him." Connor shook his head. "Polos is quite a remarkable man."

The rest of the trip to Doverton was slow going. Celia once again swapped rides going back to Polos' horse. Connor also caught the new couple copulating once. He shook his head and made sure the rest of the trip to the village they were behind him. They reached Doverton around evening. Neria persuaded the group to spend the night at the local inn and tavern. They paid for the rooms with the coin they garnered from selling their horses. The trail to Orzammar would now have to be traversed on foot as the mountain passes were too dangerous on horseback.

They enjoyed some small talk around a table in the tavern. Celia and Polos were especially cozy while Neria made sure to keep Alora occupied in any conversation between herself and Connor. She was not ready to be alone with him again. While she didn't want to start anything romantic with the man, waking up that morning was comforting to her…except for the squeezing part. She had not slept so well in a long time. She knew he was a reason for that…a reason she didn't quite understand. Just a week earlier she was loathsome of him, but he had a charm she could not ignore. In the past six years she had never let herself get close to any man except one. That man was married and very happy. She knew there would never be anything romantic between them so she had gotten close to her benefactor. But Connor was different. He wasn't trying to be romantic or even made any gestures suggesting such. Even if she let herself give in to what she might be feeling…and those feelings she wasn't even sure about…did he or would he reciprocate? That night as they went to their separate rooms she lay in bed hugging her pillow. She could still smell him.

* * *

The group met the next morning and began their day-long journey to the gates of Orzammar. Neria had Connor get a pack mule for the bulk of their gear. There was just enough coin left over from the sale of the horses that she still had not dipped into the stash she had acquired at Soldier's Peak. Neria took this as a good sign since she figured they might have to get newer supplies and armor more suited to the deep roads. The mule was good for getting their stuff up the mountain, but in the Deep Roads it would just not fit in some of the tunnels.

They came to the final bend before the trail went straight up to the entrance into the dwarven city. A strangely armored woman was walking down the trail towards them.

"Good luck getting into the city," the woman said as she got closer. "Apparently the dwarves are a little picky about who they let into the city."

"Why are you trying to get into the city?" Neria asked as they all stopped.

"Who said I was trying to get into the city?" she answered. "I just said they are picky on who they let in."

"Getting in won't be that big an issue." Neria motioned to the rest of her companions. "We just want to get into the Deep Roads."

The woman looked the group over. "You're not soldiers…so they won't care about that. Soldiers willing to help their armies reclaim their lost thaigs would get in." She walked over to stand in front of Celia. "Skimpy dress like that…dwarves don't like elven or human women either. They don't like the legs during sex."

"I am not a whore," Celia protested.

"Could have fooled me," the woman replied with a snort. Celia started after the woman but was stopped by Polos. The woman next looked at Alora. "You…I'm not sure about you." She returned to stand in front of Connor and Neria. "But you…a mage they might be interested in if you want to fight darkspawn. Dwarves can't be mages."

"We're not looking to fight darkspawn," Connor interjected. "We are going to find Cadash Thaig."

"Cadash? Are you insane? The dwarves have not reclaimed that much nor have they gone in that direction in the Roads," the woman stated.

Neria looked at Connor and then back at the woman. "I have maps to lead us there plus I was in Cadash Thaig once."

"You? You were in Cadash?" The woman looked Neria over again. "Hmmm…the last party to have been reported to find that thaig was said to have had a mage."

"If you are referring to the one with the Warden Commander…I was not on that trip," Neria replied.

"If not that one then…" the woman's voice trailed off. She squinted and got closer to Neria. "When do you claim to have been in Cadash?"

"I was with the Grey Wardens Dan Cousland and Alistair Therin during the Blight. We went there seeking records about golems. Specifically the one that was with us called…"

"Shale," the woman said completing Neria's statement. "So you were with the Hero of Ferelden." She turned around and looked at the whole group. "None of you are wardens…how do you plan to survive against the darkspawn?"

"How do you know none of us are wardens?" Alora asked.

"Because if any of you were I would be able to sense you."

"You're a warden then," Neria said.

The woman looked at her. "Not any more." She turned her back to them looking up the trail. "I was one once, though. It was never my choice…I was conscripted. But it was that or die on the gallows for thievery." She turned back around to face the group again. "But they didn't tell me that becoming a Grey Warden was also a death sentence itself. Thirty years and I'm back in those tunnels. Thirty years and I'm just as dead as if I had hung from the hangman's noose. And for the thirty years nightmares the likes of which you cannot imagine." She stepped up to Neria. "Did your friends ever tell you about that?"

"They did," Neria replied defiantly. "They may have not liked that…but they accepted it and ended the Blight."

"But there is no Blight now…is there," the woman stated bluntly. She turned back to look up the mountain again. "So I left the Wardens in Amaranthine. I left to live my life free again….except there is no freedom once you join the order…once you take the taint inside you." The woman glanced back over her shoulder to look at Neria. "Tell me, mage, what do you hope to find in Cadash? Treasure?"

"What happened to the elves there," Connor replied.

"Elves? In Cadash?" The woman turned back around to face them.

"Cadash was built over an older thaig…Cadalash, "Connor continued. "When Arlathan fell the dwarves of Cadalash harbored some of the elves escaping the Tevinter Imperium. We hope to find the thaig and what happened to those elves."

"A noble goal…if a bit foolish," the woman replied turning her gaze to Connor.

"We could use a Grey Warden, even a former one, on our quest," Connor said drawing a glare from Neria. "She could be quite helpful down there," he said to the mage. "You said it yourself that only Grey Wardens can sense the darkspawn. With her along we could avoid walking into those hordes you mentioned."

"But she left the Order," Neria protested.

"You're friend is right," the woman stated cocking her head to the side. "How certain are you that you could trust me."

"Because there is possibly treasure down there. Your taint gives you the advantage that other salvaging expeditions never have. Plus it's not something the wardens do."

"There is that," the woman pondered. "Very well…I will join you on your expedition." She looked at Neria. "My name is Valentia."

"My name is Connor. She is Neria, and that is Alora, Polos, and Celia." Valentia kept looking at Neria. "I'm glad you are coming with us. There should be plenty of treasure…"

"I'll come along…but not for the treasure," Valentia said.

"Then why are you coming?" Alora asked.

"I have my reasons…and I am pretty sure you're friend here is beginning to understand why."

"Neria?" Connor asked.

"She wants to die," Neria replied not taking her eyes off the former warden. "Just one thing, Valentia. You do your best to survive until after we have finished what we came here to do. We have a deal?"

"We have a deal," Valentia replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor found himself now in the position of mediator. Valentia proved to be quite taciturn and outspoken. She was at odds with Celia based on the mage's attire and feelings towards sexuality. But worse was the tension building between Neria and the former warden. This was something new to him being just an average soldier. Even after the war he had taken some mercenary and guard jobs to scrape together what coin he could for this expedition. None of those experiences had trained him for this, however. He wasn't even sure why the women did not get along, but he suspected it had something to do with the wardens. Neria had been with wardens at their best and here was Valentia who was an admitted deserter from the order possibly representing to the mage wardens at their worst. Whatever the reason he needed them both. Valentia was a gift he didn't expect being able to sense darkspawn. Neria…she had essentially become the leader of the group, more importantly in recent days she had become special to him for other reasons…personal reasons. By the time they had reached the bridge leading to the gates the women had separated with Neria staying close to him.

"How close are we?" Alora asked from behind them.

"Just on the other side of that bridge," Neria replied. "Last time I was here there were merchants selling wares just outside." She looked at Connor. "I wonder if they will still be there."

"Aren't they always there?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. Last time they were still trying to decide on a king so the city was closed off. That was almost six years ago. I'm sure a lot has changed since then."

"Not with the dwarves," Valentia said ahead of them. "If they are anything they are consistent. Only people I know who are more rigid in their traditions are the Qunari."

"Bhelen was not the traditional type when I met him," Neria countered. "The mother of his child was casteless."

Valentia stopped. "Casteless? Now that is very interesting. I have heard of other nobles using noble hunters to grow their houses…but not House Aeducan."

"What's a noble hunter?" Connor whispered to Neria.

"They are women from lower castes that try to marry up. Orzammar has a very strict caste system. The only way a woman can raise herself to a higher caste is to bear a son to that caste. That son is then a member of the higher caste by birth. The offspring follows the gender…if that makes sense. Actually…I'm a little confused by the whole thing."

"It does sound confusing," Connor admitted.

"Simply put, if two people have a child and they are from different castes then the gender of the child follows the gender of the parent to determine caste. So if a noble man has a son by say a smith caste woman that son is also a noble," Valentia added. "That also means the woman and her entire family also become noble and joins the noble house. But if say that same couple had a daughter nothing changes except if the father accepts the child he would then become smith caste…or his house would simply kick him out. Usually when that happens the lower family doesn't accept the person either in which case they become casteless…the lowest of the low…and therefore becomes an unknown since the Shaperate does not acknowledge the casteless."

"I think I'm going to have a headache," Connor joked.

"It's no laughing matter to the dwarves," Neria said. "It's a system they have lived by for millennia…and they are not about to change."

"I still don't understand how it works," he replied.

"Most outsiders don't," Valentia added.

By now they had crossed the bridge to see the merchants were still peddling their wares before the gates. They stopped at the different stalls to see what was available. Alora was fascinated by the complete variety of things sold and bartered. One could find anything they wanted in these stalls. Polos was with Celia looking at clothing. The former slave still had only the one skimpy dress, and he was looking for more clothes for her to wear and possibly some robes. Valentia scoffed when the woman still gravitated to outfits and options which still exposed a lot of flesh. Neria chose to head straight for the gate to talk to the guards wasting no time perusing the stalls outside the city. She fully expected to find better equipment once inside Orzammar, and if they could not get into the city then the wares they would be buying would have no value to them. Connor stayed in the center of the miniature market watching Neria from a distance. While he had wanted to go with her, she had stated that she would have better chances if she could do all of the talking alone with the guards. From his vantage she seemed to be faring well. Soon she returned to him with a smile on her face.

"I take it you got us into the city," he said when she got near.

"I told you that would be the easy part," she replied. "Now comes the hard part. The dwarves just don't let everyone into the Deep Roads. For that we will need the king's permission."

"And? I hope that will be possible."

"It's tough to say," she said as her smile waned. "Right now the Assembly is in session which means the king is indisposed for who knows how long. We may have a long wait."

"Then we wait," Connor replied.

"It's not that simple. Orzammar is not like any human city. They have no inns for visitors. Last time we were here we had no place to stay in the city so we were constantly on the move until we got into Bhelen's good graces…and even then we kept doing things for him that didn't allow us to rest until we got into the Deep Roads. And believe me those were not restful times either."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine," he said with a grin.

"Life is not a bed of roses," she replied with a playful pat on his cheek. "We shouldn't dally much longer. Let's get everyone rounded up and head into the city."

They found the rest of the group and headed through the gates. The entrance led to the Hall of Heroes. Alora gazed in wonder at the statues of the various paragons. Connor was thankful that Polos had found some less revealing clothes for Celia who apparently was now a full-fledged member of the expedition instead of departing in Orzammar as originally planned. The robes she wore now at least covered her legs and arms, most of her back, but the front was still slit down the front to her naval.

"Once we get into the city we should try to find this group better arms and armor," Valentia said as they continued towards the Commons level of the city.

"You mean we're not in the city?" Alora asked.

"This is just the entrance. If you think this is impressive…" Valentia looked back at the elf.

"You've been here before? When?"

"Once right after I became a Grey Warden," Valentia replied. "We actually came out of the Roads into the city." She looked at Alora. "There's a reason why the wardens wear matching armor. When the dwarves saw our blues they knew who we were and let us into the city. Had we been wearing something else and not left from the city they would have never let us in."

"Why is that?"

"Because they don't want the taint loose in the city," Neria interrupted drawing a glare from the former warden. "If you leave from the city and come back at least they know who you are, and the blues that the wardens wear are known to the dwarves. Anyone else may be darkspawn or tainted by the darkspawn. Either way they won't let you in…and it's been that way for centuries." She looked at Valentia. "Too bad you have red instead of blue in that armor of yours."

"When I made it I wasn't a warden, and I'll not wear the blues ever again." She walked ahead of the group angry at the mages' interruption.

"I'm still looking forward to seeing the…" Alora's voice trailed off as they entered the Commons. "It's so big!"

Orzammar's ceiling could barely be seen. The city stretched for as far as they could see in both directions to their right and left. Straight ahead of them was the towering colossus which at its base were the doors to the Proving Grounds. Alora walked to the end of the causeway overlooking a lake of lava. It was this lake that served as the main source of light for the city. She looked up to see at least two more levels above them and another level below them.

"I wonder how far it goes?" she said.

"I heard for miles," Celia said as she approached to stand beside her. "At the beginning of the Blight Orzammar was one of only two dwarven cities left. The other is on the far side of the Deep Roads…or so I hear."

"What's it called?"

"Kal Sharok."

Polos and Connor soon joined them. They were all gazing at the immensity of the city. None of them had ever been to Orzammar before, and the tales about the underground city did not prepare for the expanse before them. Valentia and Neria stood to the side arguing about how best to proceed to the Deep Roads.

Connor had just looked over to see what the women were arguing about when he felt someone lift his coinpurse. He turned to see a dwarven woman running away from him. He shouted and ran after her. Bystanders at the shops and stalls jumped back in shock as the woman darted amongst them. He followed amazed at how fast she could run on such short legs. She knocked over a barrel which he hurdled with ease. He was close enough to touch her, and as he reached out he was knocked to the ground from his left side. He turned to see a dark skinned man running away.

"You'll have to do better than that, duster!"

Connor picked himself up and watched the dwarven couple enter a shop. He stood as his companions caught up to him.

"What happened?" Neria asked.

"A thief cut my purse from my belt."

"Did you see where they went?" Alora translated for Polos who was waving his hands excitedly. Connor pointed to the shop entrance about fifty yards away. Polos took off running in the direction Connor had indicated.

"Polos, wait!" But the elf did not listen. He looked to Alora. "He does realize he can't talk to them if he finds them…right?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Andraste's tits!"

He ran after Polos and the two thieves with his companions following. When they got to the shop entrance Polos had already gone inside. They opened the door to see the elf on the ground. The dark skinned man was hunched over ready to make another charge while the woman was behind him struggling with a door that appeared to be jammed.

"Whoa…whoa…" Connor said pulling up and holding his hands out. "Let's not do anything foolish."

"You just stay right there, duster," the man said. "Uthera…how's that door coming?"

"It's jammed!" she replied. "I can't get it to open."

"You're trapped. There are more of us than there are of you," Connor stated.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with," the man replied.

"You're casteless," Valentia stated. "See the brand on his face."

"That's where you're wrong," the man said with a sneer. The woman kept working on the door behind him. "My nephew is heir to the throne of Orzammar. That means I have the king and all of his men on my side."

"Damien…Bhelen won't help us out of this," the woman said. "You're already on his bad side. And you know what they said about his brothers."

"You mean how he killed one and framed the other for it?" Neria added. Damien's eyes widened and Uthera turned from the door. "That's right…a topsider knows all about it. I was here when the Assembly made him king…with my friend's aid of course."

"Lies," Damien said. "All lies."

"Are you so sure?" Neria pressed. "Because if he was willing to kill his brothers…I'm fairly sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill an upstart brand that is causing House Aeducan trouble. Especially with a friend of the warden who ended the Blight…and made him king."

"She's right, Damien. Bhelen will kill us if we get caught, and there is no way to get us out of here. He won't exile us to the surface or the Deep Roads….he'll just kill us." The fear in Uthera's voice was clear to everyone.

"Your friend is right…you should listen to her," Connor added. Neria and Valentia both cast him a side-glance.

Damien squinted. "Alright…if you are who you say you are...prove it."

"How?" Neria asked.

"When the king was crowned…my sister was with him. If you were there you would know her name."

"You're sister wasn't in the Assembly chambers during the crowning," Neria said with a smile. "Rica was in the palace, however. Is your mother still drinking? That's what Rica complained about the most."

Damien studied her for a moment. "Say I believe you…what do we do now?"

Neria decided to take advantage of the situation. "First, you give my friend back what you stole from him."

"Give it back to him, Uthera," he said.

"But Damien…what if she tells the guards? They'll tell Bhelen."

"Just give him back the pouch!" He watched Neria as the woman handed the coinpurse to Connor. "Ok…will you let us go?"

"If you can arrange a meeting for me with Bhelen," Neria replied.

"No can do, duster," he said shaking his head. "The king's not seeing anyone these days." He studied her for a moment. "Why do you want to see him?"

"We want permission to head into the Deep Roads," Connor said. "I understand only the king can grant us that permission."

"The Deep Roads? I can get you into the Deep Roads."

"Are you sure about this, Damien?" Uthera said behind him.

"There's one condition, elf," he said ignoring his friend. "We come with you."

"But I don't want to go into the Deep Roads," Uthera complained. "It's dangerous in those tunnels."

"We can't stay here…and we're not exactly welcome in the Diamond Quarter," Damien replied.

"But I thought you were a member of House Aeducan," Celia said from the front of the store.

"I am because my sister had Bhelen's kid. But your friend was right about the brand. Because of it the nobles will never accept us. And I will not go back to living in the hovels of Dust Town."

"Why would we even want to take you with us after you stole from our friend?" Alora added.

"Look…you want to go into the Deep Roads or not? I can get us through the gate."

"And why would you want to go?" Neria asked.

"Because topsiders like you only go into the tunnels for one thing…treasure. If I can find something valuable to bring back…then maybe I'll finally be accepted by the nobles."

"But we are only looking for ancient records about the elves in Cadalash," Connor stated.

"I don't care if you're looking for Caridin's smallclothes. Whatever you are after is worth coin to someone. Even if it's not valuable to the nobles it will at least be worth enough coin Uthera and I can live like nobles." Damien turned his attention to Neria. "So…are we going to the Deep Roads…or not?"

"Welcome to the expedition," Neria said with a grin.

"Are you sure about this?" Uthera asked Damien. He turned to place his hand on her cheek. "We could always go back to working for the carta. It may be back in Dust Town, but at least it's something. We could die down in those tunnels."

"We're through with the carta…and Dust Town. Don't be afraid…I'll protect you." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. The rest of the group exchanged looks. "I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you, my love." She smiled back at him. He turned to look at the group staring at him and his lover. "What? You topsiders don't kiss?"

The entire group left the store soon afterwards. Neria herded them to the various shops in the commons. She was pleased to see that there were indeed better armors and weapons inside the city. Connor replaced his old blade for a new silverite one and a small shield. He also purchased a new set of silverite armor commonly worn by the Orzammar guards. Polos and Alora found some arrows to fill her quiver. Polos himself bought nothing claiming that his Dalish weapons were much better than anything he had found. The two dwarves were more than happy do get new leathers and daggers. Everyone also purchased a pouch each and supplies enough to last several weeks. Neria hoped they would not have to forage much in the Roads. Afterwards they proceeded to the entrance of the tunnels. True to his word Damien was easily able to get them access. The guards even mentioned the city would be much better if the two brands died in the Deep Roads of their own choice instead of them having to force the two later because of some crime or royal edict. Damien just smirked as he walked past them. Torches in hand they entered the darkness…and for Neria old fears returned.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next two days the group travelled the Deep Roads. Valentia had kept her place in the lead and was not surprised there were no darkspawn since the tunnels they were travelling in had been reclaimed by the dwarves since the Blight. Alora and Uthera got closer as they talked about their life experiences. Alora couldn't hear enough about Uthera's time in the carta, living in Dust Town, and life in Orzammar. Likewise Uthera listened to everything Alora could tell her about the last battle of the Blight, living with the Dalish. Polos and Celia were at the rear of the expedition and were surprisingly restrained in their physical activities. Celia was not that comfortable in the deep. Damien kept bothering Connor with questions. Why were they going to Cadalash? To find out about the elves after Arlathan fell. What was so important about what happened? Because it was part of their history. What did they expect to find? Whatever they could. The dwarf kept asking questions, and Connor gave what answers he could. He was more concerned with Neria. She kept to herself and spoke little. This was not at all like she was on the trip to Orzammar. During that time on the surface and even in the dwarven city she was confidant and straight-forward. But these two days she was withdrawn and this worried him.

For Neria the roads were different than they had been six years prior. Back then the tunnels were always dark and taint was everywhere. The walls were black and slimy, fleshy pods were scattered here and there. Now the walls were bare stone, damp and cold but not slimy as before. And when they were in the old carved roads that had not caved in lyrium veins lit their way. But the old memories were still there. The tunnels before were so similar to what had happened in the Tower. The smells from the abominations were similar to the smells left by the darkspawn. The fleshy pods were the same, and all those years ago in the deep so soon after the Tower reminded her constantly of Alim's death. Although the tunnels now were changed and untainted, she still had those memories as fresh as if she had just been there the day before. She couldn't sleep and when she did Alim was there…falling from the blow by a demon…the anguished look on his face as he died…and she woke in cold sweats and crying. She stayed away from the others. They would not understand what she was feeling and the dread that had returned once they entered the Deep Roads.

Towards the end of the second day, or at least they guessed it was the second day since without the sun it was hard to tell the passage of time, the group reached Ortan Thaig. The dwarves already had an expedition in the old settlement trying to recover any lost records they could find. The city was cleaner than Neria remembered, and the dwarves claimed to have cleaned the spider infestation that had been here before. They set camp in a small alcove as the dwarves had dominated the center of the thaig. Neria was examining the walls of their area when Connor decided to ask her what was bothering her.

"Do you remember this thaig, Neria?" he asked from behind. She was standing with her arms crossed…her back to him.

"Last time this little cave was claimed by a strange dwarf named Ruck," she relied. "He was suffering from the taint."

"He was a darkspawn?"

"No…but he was tainted," Neria said as she turned to face Connor. "He had left Orzammar after some crime or another…I never got the idea what, though. He survived down here by eating darkspawn flesh. He had been doing that for five years by the time we met him." She turned back to the wall. "This was where he was living. These writings on the wall are his."

"Writings of a madman," Connor said. He moved to stand next to her. "This trip…has it brought back bad memories of the time you were here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You've been quiet ever since we got down here," he began. He looked at her. "I just thought something was troubling you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She looked at him. "Bad memories? Yes." She turned back to the wall. "But I just don't want to talk about it…not yet anyway."

"Ok," he started as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you ever decide you want to talk about it…I'm here for you."

He started to turn around to walk away. "At least the spiders are gone," she said.

"Spiders?" He turned back. "There used to be spiders here?"

"Big ones. The thaig was filled with them. Ruck kept calling them 'crawlers' that hid 'shinies'…I wonder what happened to him." She looked back at Connor…a tear in her eye. "We told his mother he was dead…just like he wanted. He was so twisted and frail…I felt so sorry for him."

"Killing him would have been more merciful," Valentia said from their side. They turned to face her. "The taint is a horrible thing…trust me I know. It's a slow death."

"That wasn't my call to make," Neria replied.

"No…I suppose it wasn't," the former warden stated deadpan. She turned to walk to the cave entrance to the thaig. "If I had been here…I would have done it. And if it happens to any of us…"

"It won't happen to any of us," Connor replied. He looked at Neria.

Valentia didn't stop. "Let's hope not."

Neria shook her head and turned back to the wall. Connor was confused more than when the day had started.

* * *

After they rested they packed the camp and began the trip to Cadash Thaig. From Ortan to Cadash had not been reclaimed by the dwarves. For the first part of the day there were few signs of taint. Valentia sensed darkspawn once, and they were able to use a side tunnel to avoid those she could feel. However, the tunnel did not lead back to where they needed to be. Wanting to avoid the darkspawn they decided to keep using the tunnels they found in the hopes they could find another thaig or road that would appear on their map. They were blinded by darkness…and lost. It was during this time that Uthera stayed close to Damien. The woman had become even more afraid after the former warden had first warned of darkspawn, and she got worse the more lost they became.

"Damien…how much further do we have to go?" she asked in the darkness. Connor held a torch ahead and Polos one behind.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "But we'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure? It's dark down here…we can't see anything…they could come from anywhere. Can't they see in the dark? I hear darkspawn can see in the dark."

"That's why we have a warden with us," Celia said coming up behind them. "If there are any darkspawn she will know."

"Are you sure? I've never met any wardens. I know they come down here, but I only know they fight darkspawn."

"If we find any darkspawn we'll just kill them," Damien said. "It shouldn't be that difficult."

"I'm a cutpurse and thief," Uthera replied. "I'm not a fighter."

"Neither am I," Celia added. "But I feel perfectly safe."

"You do?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I guess I can too," Uthera replied shakily. She walked up ahead to join Alora.

"You really not afraid of what's down here?" Damien asked the mage.

"Of course I am," Celia replied. "But I see no reason to make her even more scared."

"You hardly know us…why do you care how scared she is?"

"Because I used to be her," Celia stopped in the darkness. "I was afraid of everything around me. Sometimes I still am, but at least I've learned to hide it better. Perhaps by helping her she can learn to do the same thing."

Damien was silent for a moment. "Ancestors bless you, Salrocka."

Uthera said ahead of them, "there's light in the distance."

The dwarf and elf looked and indeed there was a glow ahead in the tunnel. They followed the leaders into a large cavern. Ahead of them was a bridge that spanned high over a river of lava. Valentia stood near the end of the bridge as Neria and Connor examined her maps. Uthera walked to the edge of the canyon wall.

"How far down you think that is?" she asked.

"A long ways," Alora replied beside her.

"It's also a long ways across, Salrocka." She looked over to the others examining the maps. "Do you think they know where we are?"

"I hope so. I'd like to get back to some tunnels with light."

Polos and Celia came up beside them arm in arm. Damien walked towards the end of the bridge where Valentia stood. Polos looked towards Uthera and motioned with his hand...a smile on his face.

"What's he saying?" the dwarf asked.

"That this looks like a nice vacation spot compared to the rest of the tunnels we have been in," Celia replied. "Why even that last..." her voice trailed as Valentia and Damien came running towards them.

"Darkspawn!" Damien cried out.

"Darkspawn are coming over the bridge!" Valentia added.

They all gathered around Connor and Neria as she put her maps back in her pouch. They could feel the ground shudder beneath them and looked at the bridge to see giant horns over its horizon.

"It's an ogre," Valentia stated as she unsheathed her greatsword. Connor pulled his sword and armed his shield next to her. "You two mages get behind us. It'll take all of us to kill this thing...and that's if it's by itself."

Neria shook her head. The dwarves stood ready with their daggers, Alora and Polos stood with bows ready, quivers moved to their hips, and each nocked an arrow.

"You'll have to take out its legs," Neria stated.

"Take out its legs? How?" Connor asked.

"If you haven't noticed...ogres are big," Valentia added.

The ogre was now fully visible at the top of the bridge. It looked at them. "Trust me...if you cut the legs just above the ankles it will go down." Neria looked at the two warriors. "I've seen it done many times. You two can draw its attention, and Damien can get behind it and cut the muscles just above the ankles. It will fall." She looked to the dwarf. "Just be sure to do it quickly and get out of the way. You don't want it falling on you."

"What do I do?" Uthera asked anyone with an answer.

"Stay with the mages," Damien replied. "Keep them safe."

"It's not alone!" Connor cried out. Indeed several genlocks and hurlocks followed the ogre that was now on their side of the bridge. He moved with Valentia to engage the giant beast. "I sure hope this plan works with the ogre." He lunged in to draw the behemoth away from the others. Damien worked his way towards the back of the beast. The former warden joined with Connor as three of the hurlocks moved with the ogre. Neria closed her eyes in concentration as she released a rain of fire towards the darkspawn still coming over the bridge. Two genlocks closed towards Damien as he brought his daggers towards the legs of the giant. With a flash the dwarf ran forward through the behemoth's stance slashing the tendons in its lower legs in the process. It let out a loud roar as it threw its head back...falling backwards at the same time...and crushing the two genlocks that had been trying to follow the dwarf. Several of the creatures loosed arrows at the mages as Alora and Polos returned with their own volley. More darkspawn came running over the bridge. Damien had already turned with Valentia running towards them...Connor was withdrawing his sword from the head of the fallen ogre. All three were momentarily surprised the mage's tactic had worked, but that was soon forgotten as they charged into the enemy coming at them. Beads of sweat poured down Neria's face as she focused her fire spell trying earnestly to avoid the others as they ran into its sphere. Her concentration...and her spell...was broken when an arrow struck her left shoulder. She grimaced but did not cry out. She looked at the bridge so see the flashes of the blades of Connor, Damien, and Valentia as they continued to cut their way through the small army coming at them. The darkspawn were not organized...acting like they were running away from something more than attacking. Her left arm limp, she raised her staff and cast smaller and more concentrated bursts of flame at the creatures. She heard a cry of pain behind her, but did not let up.

Suddenly the fight was over...as quickly as it had begun. Damien and Valentia walked backwards down the bridge keeping their focus on its horizon. Connor was behind them walking her direction with a noticeable limp. She collapsed to her knees. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Uthera smiling. The dwarf pulled the arrow from Neria's shoulder...the pain was excruciating. Behind her she heard someone crying, and then there was a strange feeling of warmth around and through her...she knew the feel of a healing spell. Connor came next to her and collapsed on the ground. She noticed blood running from a cut on his forehead, and his shield was cracked. Blood also ran down the right leg of his armor. She looked back to where the dwarf was, but she was gone. Neria looked behind her to see Uthera leaning over Alora...she was dead...several arrows protruding from her chest and torso. Celia was close by with her eyes closed and waving her hands over Polos who was face down on the ground...an arrow sticking out of his back. She looked back to Connor. He was breathing heavily...but alive.

"There's more coming!"

She looked up at the sound of Damien's voice. He was running back towards them with Valentia right on his heels. Neria stood up and staggered to steady herself. Her head was still woozy from the healing spell Celia had cast on her. Connor lay at her feet unable to get up. She tightened her grip on her staff determined to protect him from whatever was coming over that bridge. Damien and Valentia formed up beside her bracing for what was coming. After what seemed an eternity several helmed shapes appeared on the horizon. As they got closer Neria could see they were dwarves covered head to toe in black armor. She relaxed her grip as they came up before them and stopped. The leader took off the helmet...a blonde haired woman was standing before the mage.

"Strange seeing surfacers down here," the woman said. "What are you doing in these tunnels? They're not safe...too many 'spawn."

"We're trying to find our way to Cadash Thaig," Neria replied. She didn't realize how short of breath she was. "We're very glad to see you. I didn't expect to see anyone here."

"Who are they?" Celia asked from behind.

"Legion of the Dead," Valentia replied to her. "Dead in the eyes of other dwarves and down here seeking an honorable death."

"Close enough, topsider," the woman said. "I'm the leader of this contingent."

"You have a name?" Valentia asked.

"In the Legion names mean little. But if you must know one...I was once called Natia Aeducan."

"Aeducan...as in related to King Bhelen?" Neria asked.

"Perhaps...longer ago than I want to remember," Natia replied. She motioned to two of her men who moved over to Alora's body. "It's a story I no longer wish to tell either."

Uthera cried out behind them, and they all turned to see the two men picking up the elf's body. Polos was meagerly making hand gestures.

"What are they doing to her?" Celia translated.

"Disposing of the dead," Natia replied coolly. "I'm not sure what you surfacers do topside, but down here we cannot leave the dead lying around. We're doing what we always do."

The two men carried Alora to the edge of the chasm. With a couple of swings they threw her body out to fall into the lava below. Uthera buried her face in her hands, and Damien walked over to hold her in his arms. Polos pounded the ground with his fist. Weak sounds came from him as he sobbed...Celia tried to comfort him...tears running down her cheeks. Neria glared at Natia.

"It may seem cold to you, elf," Natia began. "But down here we have to take precautions. Some of those 'spawn mages raise the dead. May the stone accept her...or whatever gods you worship." The woman turned around to walk back to the bridge. "You are welcome to come with us back to our camp. The man at your feet will need time to heal. It's not far," Natia looked back, "and it's the safest place you'll find since you are a long way from Cadash."

The two men picked up Connor and began carrying him following their leader. Neria held her tongue and followed beside them...her left arm throbbing. Two more dwarves helped Polos who had an angry look. Celia stayed with him as Damien walked with his arm around Uthera who was clearly despondent.

"Just how far from Cadash are we," Valentia asked falling in behind Natia.

"Try something along the lines of the far side of the roads," Natia replied. "You are nowhere near Cadash Thaig."


	7. Chapter 7

Connor stirred. He opened his eyes to a purplish blur. He could hear people talking around him. Was he dead? There were voices he did not recognize so he couldn't still be in the Deep Roads. But that was the last thing he remembered…fighting an ogre alongside Valentia and Damien. Then there was the darkspawn on the bridge. He remembered one struck him in the head and another in his leg. He tried to lift his head and stopped when it began pounding. He closed his eyes still listening to the voices. From what they were saying he gathered he was in a camp somewhere with some legion or another. He didn't know what that meant, but it did mean he was still alive. He did not hear anyone that he had come into the deep with, however. Connor began to worry. Did they survive? He opened his eyes again and tried to focus. He was on his back, and above him was stone. He turned his head to the right and saw a stone railing. Everything still had a purplish hue to it…perhaps a result of the blow to his head. His senses were returning as well as the pounding…and his right leg throbbed. Against the pain he lifted his head to take in his surroundings. He could make out an anvil next to what appeared to be a forge. There were several tents scattered between the stone railings of the road they were apparently camped on. In the distance he could make out a barricade that crossed the road and just in front of that a fire surrounded by…dwarves? He laid his head back down and on his left arm he felt hair…and warm air…someone breathing. Someone was holding his hand. Connor turned his head to see who it was and surprisingly Neria lie sleeping on his arm. She had pulled a chair next to his cot and was slumped over. Her face scrunched as he moved and not wanting to wake her Connor laid his head back.

"She's been there the whole time we have been here," a woman's voice said above him. He strained his neck to see Valentia standing at the head of his cot. "She hasn't talked much to anyone except to say she would not leave your side."

"Where are we? And how long have we been here?" he whispered.

"We're at the Legion of the Dead's camp," Valentia replied. "Been here about four days I would guess." She moved to stand behind Neria so Connor would not have to strain his neck so much. "We got lucky they came by when they did. You probably don't know what happened so I'll give you the quick rundown. You and Polos were injured pretty badly. He's in better shape than you but has been sick the past couple of days." She cocked her head to one side. "Alora was shot several times by arrows…she didn't survive."

"And the rest?"

"All here." She turned and walked away. The woman was not much for speaking with anyone except to argue with Neria.

He turned his attention back to the elf. She had stayed by his side the entire time? He thought back to their night together in her tent. Then as now she was sleeping on him and still holding onto him in some way. Despite the pain racking his body she felt quite comfortable against him. He gently squeezed her hand, and she stirred against him. Neria lifted her head as she opened her green eyes. She smiled when her gaze caught his.

"You're finally awake," she said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by an ogre," he grinned. "Valentia told me what happened." Her smile waned. "And that you've been here with me the whole time we got to this place."

She ran her fingers through his hair…her smile returned. "I had to be here when you first woke up."

"I'm glad you are," he smiled. "But I have to ask why?"

"Can't you tell?" She brought her face closer to his.

"You said you weren't ready…" She kissed him. "I…um…"

"I am now," she whispered. "Are you?"

"Well…I need more of that kissing to make sure." She kissed him again and again.

* * *

When the entourage had made their way to the Legion camp they were greeted by three Grey Wardens. The trio had arrived to find what they thought was a deserted camp and was investigating when the Legionnaires and the expedition team arrived. The leader of the wardens, a human man named Logan, talked with Natia separately to ascertain the present set of circumstances. He was an older human perhaps in his mid forties. His black hair was disheveled, and he wore a mustache that ran along his lips and down the sides of his mouth to under his chin. Logan had with him a dark blonde haired elven woman named Kallian who had a tattoo of a griffon along the left side of her face. The third warden was a mage from Kirkwall. Neria had recognized her from Dan Cousland's description…Bethany Hawke. She was younger than Neria by a few years making her perhaps twenty or twenty-one years of age. Her shoulder length black hair was split down the middle of her forehead and curled slightly down its length. She was fairly well endowed despite her slim waist and hips. The latter warden also appeared to recognize Valentia. While Logan was talking with Natia, Kallian was with Celia and Polos who had become ill. Bethany and Valentia were talking nearby, and Neria was able to overhear their conversation.

"I am a little surprised to see you here, Valentia. I thought you left the order."

"I did leave the order."

"But you are here in the Deep Roads."

"I didn't leave the order to avoid these tunnels." Valentia pounded her fist against her other hand. Bethany crossed her arms. "I left because I want to die on my own terms. Not sometime later when the taint finally takes over and I have no choice. I'm not afraid of the Deep Roads like that mage Anders you kept talking about."

"I didn't have a choice in joining the order either. It was join or die…much like you." Bethany glanced at the rest of the camp. "Do the ones you travel with know about you? And why you want to die?"

"Partly. They know I was a Grey Warden and that I want to die. I promised that I would help them with their expedition."

"And they know how you became a warden?"

"I told them I was going to be hung for thievery. That was all they needed to know."

"Thievery? Why the lie?"

"You think they would have accepted the truth? Only you and the other wardens know the truth. Anyone else…wouldn't understand." Valentia turned to face down the tunnel. Both women were oblivious to the elven mage sitting next to the sleeping human not ten feet away. "Besides…they looked like they needed help…"

"Why do you think they would not understand? Yours is a far nobler story than mine…"

Valentia spun to glare at the warden mage. "You may think it's all noble like in those romantic books you read all of the time. The truth is far from noble."

"But you spared him from slavery…"

"And yet they still killed him…didn't they? Damn Tevinter slavers. They had no right to take him…to kill him before my eyes as they sentenced me. Damn the wardens for sparing my life." She turned away from Bethany again. "He was my husband…and I cannot keep living like this without him."

"You knew Tevinters looked unfavorably on human and elf marriages," Bethany said. "That's what you told me."

"We didn't care…so when they captured him and took him away…I had to get him…free him…"

"So why help these people if you want to die so badly? If you cannot live without him so much why are you here now?"

Valentia motioned to Neria and Connor still unaware that she was listening to them. "Because of those two. They are much like my Sachem and I were. They don't know it yet…but those two are meant to be together." She turned back to face Bethany. "I suppose I wanted to give them as much a chance that Sachem and I never had. And here in Ferelden they can have that. It's not like Tevinter where you have to worry about slavers all of the time. Here a human and an elf have a chance for a life together if they want. So I came with them to protect them as much as I can. And when their time down here is done…then I will come back to find my peace at last." Bethany smiled at her. "I know…and don't say it…it's already to eerily close to one of your romance books."

They turned when Kallian approached them. The look on her face was not good. "The one over there, Polos, I think has the taint."

"Are you sure?" Valentia asked.

"I came over here to have Bethany look, but yes, I am fairly certain he has the taint." As the three left to examine Polos, Neria looked down at Connor. She prayed silently thanking the Maker he was safe and well…and not tainted.

* * *

Logan found his two wardens near the cot where the elven man was being attended to by the mage healer. Kallian was kneeling on the ground while Bethany was arguing with Valentia. He was surprised to see her in the tunnels as much as the other two were, but he was not here to bring her back to the order. She had left of her own accord, and he knew her conscription was something she never appreciated. The healer was standing beside the man with her face buried in her hands. Something was wrong.

"Commander," Bethany stated as he approached. "We have a situation we need your guidance with. This man has been tainted by the darkspawn."

"I've tried every healing spell I know," Celia cried through her hands. "Nothing I do makes him better."

"Because there is no cure for the taint," Logan replied. "I am sorry…but your friend is dying." She sobbed. "Believe me when I say there is nothing we can do for him."

"But that's not entirely true," Bethany objected. "We could put him through the Joining."

"Make him a Grey Warden? Why would I want to do that?"

"It's what Stroud did for me…we could do the same for him. Please consider this," Bethany pleaded.

"The wardens are not in the habit of performing the ritual out of charity."

"Please…if there any way to save him…you must try," Celia sobbed. She did not really love the man although she did enjoy their physical interludes together. She had gotten close to him in the beginning because she needed a protector. She had joined them in the Deep Roads because she still needed him as her protector. But she did not want this…for him to die because of her. Although her feelings for Polos were only physical…she did not desire his death.

"Commander, I have been told he is an excellent archer and fought in the Battle of Denerim. He does have skills we could use in the order," Kallian said from her place on the ground. "I suggest we try it. Like Bethany there is no guarantee he would survive the ritual, but if he does survive we would be adding another member. Bethany has more than proven capable of being a good warden. I say we give this man a chance."

Logan looked at Bethany. He knew her reasoning, and the added experience of Kallian was hard to ignore. The elven woman's appearance belied her age, she was almost as old as he was and both had been wardens for over twenty years. He looked at the man lying in the cot. This Polos was several days into the transition. He would have to perform the Joining soon or stand no chance for survival It was a big gamble…and one he was not sure he should take.

"If you take him…I will return to the order."

Logan looked at Valentia shocked at what he had just heard her say. "Why would you do this…even if I was willing to take you up on your offer?"

"I have my reasons," she deadpanned. "We've served together…you know what skills I have…after all you were the one who conscripted me. I make this vow…if you take him and put him through the Joining…I will return to the order for the rest of my days. My only condition of my return besides his Joining is that I help the remainder of his friends find their way home." Logan looked at her and scratched his chin. Her return would indeed be beneficial to the Grey Wardens. "What say you, Logan? His Joining for my return. Deal?"

"And you would return to the wardens to save this man?"

"After I help his companions return to the surface…yes."

Logan regarded her for another moment. "Very well. You will tell me your reasons if and when you want to." He glanced over at Bethany. "Or she'll tell me long before then." He grinned. "But we must move quickly. We have perhaps two days to get back to a place where we can perform the ritual, and he has very little time left before the taint becomes too great that even the Joining will not save him." He placed a hand on Valentia's shoulder. "May the Maker help you get these people topside. Where will you go?"

"Back the way we came."

"Not a good idea," he replied. "There are several groups of darkspawn moving through that area. The dwarves have them in a bottleneck and they are squeezing from the south through it. In fact I am surprised this camp has not been overrun. Natia states they have only been here a few days and are awaiting another contingent of the Dead to meet them. Unfortunately they are not coming." Valentia gave him a look of shock. "We found their bodies about three days ago. Probably by the same group that was heading for where you had planned to go. Your best option is to keep heading south. There was a tunnel to the surface that was discovered back in the days when Ferelden was rebelling against Orlais. It might be caved in since then, however, but it's the best option I can give you at the moment."

"Any other options? I'm not sure about gambling on a tunnel that may or may not have caved in." Valentia stood with her hands on her hips. "How close are the thaigs to the east?"

"Natia states they are heading that direction soon…possibly not long after we depart. They will meet up with a dwarven army at a small thaig that has been reclaimed. However, there are 'spawn between here and there that you are almost certain to run into…are you sure you want to take these people…the very ones you claim to want to protect…through that again? We won't be back to help out especially if another should become tainted."

"Safety in numbers I reckon," she smiled back. "We'll just have to take our chances with the Legion of the Dead. At least that way we know there is a way out. If anyone else becomes tainted…I know what to do."

Logan nodded and then motioned for Kallian and Bethany to grab Polos. They carried him out of the camp and soon out of sight. Celia sat on the cot Polos had been lying in and smiled. Something about her struck Valentia strangely.

"Why are you grinning?" she asked the elf. "They just took your lover away."

"He'll survive," Celia said. "And as for lover…yes…we had a dalliance but that is over."

"You seem awfully callous about the whole thing."

"Perhaps to you. But when you have seen the things I have seen and experienced the things I have…"

"You're not really what you appear to be…are you?" Valentia took a step back. She looked around but nobody else was watching.

"I waited ages for this one to come along and give me a chance to experience the pleasures of your world, mortal. I will allow no one to take that away from me." Celia gracefully waved her hands in front of her face and body. "You will remember nothing of what I just told you…or what you have just learned." The warden's eyelids fluttered and her body swayed, but somehow she remained coherent. "That's it. When the other's question you about what happened here you will tell them nothing of me…only that the man was taken with the wardens. I want nothing from you or the others. This body will suit me just fine. It's pleasurable to many men's eyes…they desire me and in return I can give them pleasures beyond their comprehension. Let me be who I am, mortal, and I assure you that no harm will come to you or your companions from anything of my doing."

"And if I refuse, demon?"

"But why refuse? I already have what I want…I have had it for several years as you measure time. This body will be desirable for many more. I seek nothing else except safe passage from this place. Afterwards I will leave the rest of you alone. A fair deal…is it not? I could force this upon you…but it's more of a painful thing than a pleasurable one…and I only seek pleasure."

"Very well," Valentia relented. "It seems right now I have no choice but to accept. But know this…you will have to protect yourself."

"But I am no fighter…I will need…"

"No tricks either to make one of the others your slave. First hint I have that you have them under a spell and I will strike you down myself…even at the cost of my own life."

"Very well…so be it." The demon/Celia released the warden and turned to lie back on the cot. "You had better rest, mortal. We have a long journey ahead of us."


	8. Chapter 8

Damien sat near the fire preparing some nug for himself and Uthera. He would look on occasion to see the wardens talking to the black haired mage and the human woman. He figured they were talking about the sick elf lying on the cot beside them. Polos' condition plus the death of Alora caused him to second guess his bringing Uthera with him on this trip. He would have preferred to have left her back in Orzammar where it was safe, but she would have never left his side. She had been that way since they were children. He was not surprised to see her develop a friendship with Alora as she was always making friends with anyone she could. She was just too trusting, but it was the one thing about her that he loved the most. When they were old enough he had brought her with him into the carta. She really didn't have the emotional toughness to survive on her own. He was a thug and knew it. It was no secret in his family that if Uthera was not around to keep him grounded he would have sunk deeper into the carta and either become a killer or been killed by now.

He looked to his side where she was sitting. They were a match of opposites. He did what good he could to stay with her…picking targets for the carta that could afford the losses and never killing or maiming. He never did any of the jobs that hurt those in Dust Town. She took up pickpocketing and stealing to be around him. He shuddered at the thought that had they not found each other before their carta days she would be dead and possibly by his hand. It was a thought he did not relish because deep down he loved this woman. Had casteless been allowed to marry he would have done so with her long ago. They considered themselves married even if the law did not allow it. He was not sure he could ever live without her.

"What you suppose they are doing with him?" she asked from his right. He looked up to see the two women wardens carrying the elf and following behind the man. They were walking towards the edge of the camp and presumably out on their own. "He's pretty sick. Celia said she could not heal him. I don't think it's a good idea to move him like that."

"I have no idea what they are doing," he replied turning his attention back to the nug he was cooking. "Topsiders do strange things…nothing really for us to worry about."

"But they are nice people, Damien. Especially Alora…I wish she was here right now."

"She's dead so there's no point in wishing that."

"You can be so cruel sometimes." He looked at her and sighed. "Don't do that to me. Just because you have no friends doesn't mean you can take it out on me because I like other people."

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I'm just not sure that being friends with these surfacers is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because when this is all done they will go back topside and probably never return."

"Why don't we go topside? It's not like we have anything to keep us in Orzammar." He shook his head at her. "You still afraid you will fall into the sky?"

"Yes amongst other things. Look, salrocka, the surface is no place for people like us."

"You mean casteless? Alora said on the surface they don't have castes. We could live up there and be like everyone else. They don't even care about the brands. She had to ask me what it meant…she thought mine was pretty."

"It's still not a place for people like us," he scoffed.

"You're full of nug droppings." She sat up and crossed her arms. "You're just scared."

He looked at her stopping his cooking. "Maybe I am, Uthera. Have you thought what we would do if we went up there? I'm a criminal…and you are too. What would we do up there? I have no other skills. I'm no merchant or scholar…by the stone, I'm not even a warrior. Being a criminal is all I have ever done and all I know."

"We could talk to Neria," she replied. "She has some powerful friends that could teach us new things." She uncrossed her arms and leaned closer to him. "Haven't you ever wanted to live a better life? Sure we're out of Dust Town, but the nobles still treat us like casteless…well I guess for me that's true," she giggled. "But still…it doesn't matter to anyone that your nephew is Bhelen's son. All they see…all they will ever see…is that brand on your face. Let's leave…go topside…let's start over."

He took a deep breath. She had a look in her eyes…that same look she always used when she wanted something…and he could never resist that look. "Ok…I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"For you…yes." She hugged and kissed him. "For you I'll do anything." In the back of his mind he began to doubt if he ever was the one that was the emotionally strong one since he never could refuse her.

* * *

The Legion's camp had two small caves on either side of the road. Both had no other way in except through the camp entrance. They had used these for storage of their supplies. The caves were littered with large containers, crates, and boxes. Natia had mentioned to Neria the camp was one that the Legion frequently used. They never really stayed in one place very long instead patrolling the Deep Roads constantly. There were quite a few camps like this one scattered throughout the tunnels. The different contingents of the Legion would use them from time to time as base camps while their wounded healed and the rest relaxed before heading out on more patrols. Only those with the Legion of the Dead knew where they all were and had maps to guide them. Even the Orzammar armies didn't know the locations unless they came upon them purely by accident.

Neria walked through one of these caves with Connor. He still had a slight limp, but said he no longer felt pain in his leg. Polos had been taken the day before by the wardens. They both hoped he would survive the Joining and live to be a member of the famed order. As she stayed by his side during his recovery they had also grown closer together, but Connor was still not sure why the change in Neria's attitude. Here in the cave where they were alone he hoped to learn what had changed to make her open her feelings to him.

"Connor," she said near the back of the cave out of sight of the others. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything," he replied.

"You know we are not going to find Cadalash on this expedition. Does that bother you? I mean…what will you do once we return to the surface?" She looked up at him…her green eyes seemed to bore into his soul.

"I really hadn't thought about it since that battle on the bridge." He sat down on a storage container. She sat next to him. If he wanted he could lie down flat like it was a bed. "Right now I guess I just want to get back to the surface alive. If I do come back here to find the thaig I'll definitely need a better plan."

"Would you want to come back here? After all of this?"

"Why do you ask?"

She stood up and paced in front of him. "I've been thinking of the future lately."

"The future?" he asked confused.

"My future really. I told you about Alim…and the Circle Tower…that he saved me from a demon and died on the process." He nodded. "I never told you he was the only man I have ever been with…physically and emotionally." She stopped and looked at him. "You remind me a lot of him. He wasn't good at making plans either," she smiled. "But he was dedicated…and kind…" her voice trailed off.

"Are you…ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she nodded. She took a deep breath. "Ever since then I have lived my life day by day…never worried about the future. His loss hit me pretty hard. Once…during the Blight…I found one man physically attractive enough I thought about just giving in to my desires." He watched her as she began pacing again. "It was the king…Alistair…we were at Soldier's Peak. But he would never touch my heart. So I helped my friend who loved him from afar." She stopped with her head hung low. "She died too…during the Blight. Since then I have only let two people ever get close to me enough to care about them. The Cousland's…they have been my only real friends since that time." She looked up at him. "And then you came into my life. You had all of the qualities that my friends had…and deep inside I felt…something…" She looked at him. "That morning in the tent…I wanted you physically…but you have to understand I have never done that without any emotional attachment…never. That's why Alim was the only man I have ever…" her voiced trailed off again.

"You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," he said softly.

"But I do…because you see…when you were lying on ground by my feet at the bridge…hurt and in danger…I would have defended you at the cost of my own life if need be." She stepped close to him and held his hands. "At that moment I was closer to Alim than I have ever been…I understand why he did what he did in the Tower when he saved me…and at that moment I realized I have moved on…I am ready for a new beginning." She leaned in closer to where their faces were almost touching. "Alim is dead and gone…and I finally realize that. He wouldn't have ever wanted me to wallow in self pity because of him. He would want me to find another love…to find you. And while this may not last forever…I know at this moment I want you for as long as I can have you."

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean I definitely want this…but I want to know that you are sure."

"If I am sure of anything I am sure of this…" She pushed him back on the lid and began working the belt to his breaches. "It's time I took a chance. All these years I have been afraid of losing someone close to me…so I never let anyone get close. I'm not afraid anymore. Even if what we have doesn't last forever…I want this more than I have ever wanted anything." She pulled his breaches to his knees…his member was fully aroused. She smiled as she climbed up on the lid and spread the skirt of her robes over him. She got down on her knees.

"I'm…"I'm…not sure what to say."

"Don't say anything," she said as she removed the top of her robes making her naked from the waist up. She lowered onto him. "I should have done this with you that morning in the tent."

* * *

Valentia entered the cave looking for Neria and Connor. Darkspawn had been sighted by Legion scouts heading their way and they needed to break camp soon. Uthera had told her she saw the couple enter this cave, but no one had seen them leave. She walked to the back of the cave and found them entwined on the top of a stone container. Their clothes were scattered about the boxes and crates around them.

"Ahem!" The couple stirred at the sound of her voice. "You two need to get up and dressed…now."

"What's the problem?" Connor asked.

"Scouts returned…there are darkspawn heading our way. We're leaving…now!"

She turned and walked out of the cave. Men and women were hurrying about and

gathering what supplies they could in the short time they had left. Most of the supplies in the caves would be left like the Legion always had. She walked over to her small tent and collected her things. The trip out of here would be fast and furious, so she left the tent behind and filled her pouches with the necessities they would need. Her sword was strapped to her back, and as she turned back to look over the camp she spied the couple emerge from the cave. She walked over and waited by their tent as they packed their belongings. Soon afterward the two dwarves joined them followed closely by Celia. The two women exchanged a glance but said nothing. At the far end of the camp Natia Aeducan was barking orders to her troops. It was time to leave.

She joined her companions as they formed up in the middle of the Legionnaires. The troops at the rear keeping a watchful eye for an attack, the whole contingent moved swiftly through the tunnels. Valentia could not sense any of the 'spawn as they marched, and for once she was grateful to be a warden. She was surprised with the precision of the dwarves as they traversed the tunnels. They travelled miles never stopping for breaks. She figured they had been on the run for about half a day when they finally stopped in an unmarked thaig. There were several buildings along with a bridge over a small lava flow. This gave the cavern a soothing orange glow which she preferred over the purplish hews that had been the prevalent at the base camp. One of the men had told her the color came from how those particular stones reflected the glow of the nearby lyrium. It was something she had never heard of before. She sat at the base of one of the buildings as she listened to Natia give orders to her scouts. The commander then dispatched the scouts and walked to the center of the thaig to join the rest of her troops. Valentia took a mental count of the number of Legion present…her count was off by one. She strained to look around the rest of the cavern and finally located him off in one of the secluded corners with the demon. Apparently she had snagged another willing participant yearning for her 'pleasure.' Valentia sat back down and took a piece of bread from her pouch. Neria walked up and sat beside her as she took a bite.

"About what happened earlier…in that cave," Neria began.

"Not my place to care," Valentia replied. "But I will say it's about time."

Neria smiled. "So tell me, Valentia, what's your story? Why are you here? I know what you told the other warden about your husband in Tevinter." Valentia glared at her. "You two were not that quiet. I heard the whole conversation."

"Well aren't you bold. Having an orgasm must have boosted your resolve."

"Six…actually…and yes…I want to know why you are still here. I know about the deal with the wardens. You could have just left with them. Why stick around with us?"

"You really want to know?"

"You've seen me at my most naked," Neria grinned. "I think it's only fair."

Valentia regarded the elf beside her. This one was persistent and would not relent until she got what she wanted. She was about to answer when Damien came running up to them.

"Have either of you seen Uthera?" he panted. "She left to explore the thaig…she hasn't come back."

"I haven't seen her," Neria replied.

"Perhaps we should look for her," Valentia volunteered…any chance to avoid the conversation with Neria.

* * *

Uthera stood near the top of the tallest building in the thaig. She looked below to see the men and women moving about the camp. From her vantage they were small but she could still see who each one was and almost tell what they were doing. Ever since leaving Dust Town with Damien she loved to explore. It was the main reason she wanted him to leave with her to the surface. She would never go without him, but she wanted so much to see the world beyond the caves…the world topside.

"It's a long way down," a woman said behind her. She turned to see Celia standing near with a smile on her face.

"But it's so beautiful up here," Uthera replied. "I can almost imagine myself on the surface looking down into the world." She turned to look back over the thaig. "I just have to convince Damien to go up with me and then we can live a life like we never dreamed of in Dust Town."

"You love your man very much…don't you?"

"Yes…very much." Uthera turned to look at Celia. "I wish Alora could be here to see this. She was so much fun to talk to. She told me many wonderful things about the surface."

"She did…did she? What else did she tell you?"

"She talked about you and her cousin," Uthera replied. She looked back over the cavern below.

"Really? What did she say?"

"She at first thought you two were moving too fast. Like did you really spend your first night together? I could never do that. Damien and I took years before we had sex. But she was glad to see him happy."

"What else did she say about us?"

"Oh…she said she felt kind of strange about you, but I told her that was just silly talk. You are very nice and sweet and you obviously cared about Polos." Celia crept closer to the dwarf as she talked. "I mean you must feel so terrible now that he's gone. But the wardens have him now, right? And how did you learn his hand signals so fast? Alora said there were times she still didn't understand what he was trying to say. But you and he had this wonderful connection that you could tell right away what he was saying. It was like you could read his thoughts. But that's just silly. I mean I can sometimes know what Damien is thinking…"

She didn't finish the sentence as Celia reached out and pushed Uthera over the edge. The woman fell screaming and stopped when she hit the cavern floor. Celia backed into the shadows as she saw the people below running to the fallen woman's body. She smiled to herself as one more obstacle had been removed. This one was easier than the elf woman had been. During the battle with the darkspawn the woman kept dodging the arrows despite Celia's constant magic pushes to move her into their path. It was finally a cry of pain from Polos that distracted the woman long enough that Celia could finally move her into position and let the next volley of arrows do the rest. Had Polos not been tainted she would have had a willing protector and pleasure vessel for a long time. The taint pushed him away from her control. Now she needed a new one. The dwarf Damien was her next choice. That mage Neria held too much influence over the human man Connor. She learned that lesson back in the forest during their first encounter. The other dwarves with them would leave this world too soon for her tastes, but Damien would more than satisfy her needs for pleasure. She smiled again as her plan was beginning to come to fruition.


	9. Chapter 9

Connor was examining what supplies he had in his pack when he heard the scream. His heart leapt in his chest as he hoped to the Maker that it was not Neria…he only knew it was a woman's scream. He ran to where the sound came from and was joined by others from the Legion. He arrived at the scene to see Neria and Valentia standing over a body on the ground. Damien was on his knees next to her, and Connor could only assume that it was Uthera who had screamed. He ran up beside Neria and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned into him and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. Valentia was scanning the area looking for something. Natia knelt beside Damien…his face awash in pain and anguish. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Celia approaching with another member of the Legion.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Natia asked.

"I saw her falling when I heard the scream," one of her troops replied.

"Same here. I heard her yell out and turned to see her already falling," replied another.

"Fall from where?" Connor asked. The two dwarves pointed to the building beside them and the balcony almost six stories above their heads. "What was she doing up there?"

"Uthera…she…she always liked to explore new places," Damien sobbed. He held her head in his arm and brushed the hair from her face. Her eyes were closed from Connor's view. "Oh, Uthera…I should never have let you come here. I should have left you safe in Orzammar." He looked up at Natia. "She wanted to go to the surface and live amongst the humans. To find a better life there than the one we had in Orzammar. I was going to tell her…tell her…we would if she truly wanted to." He looked back down and pulled Uthera's body into a hug. "I'm sorry you won't get to see the grass or the trees like you wanted to. Oh why did you have to go off exploring on your own?"

Natia looked straight at Damien. "I am sorry she is gone…may the stone accept her. Now we must do what we have always done." She motioned for two of her men to take Uthera's body.

"Get away from her!" Damien said through gritted teeth and looked at them with tear stained eyes. "I will do it. She was my wife…I will take her back to the stone."

The two men backed away. Damien picked up Uthera's limp body and carried her to the small bridge. With a final kiss he silently said his farewells and dropped her body into the lava. Connor closed his eyes and held Neria tighter afraid of the thought that it could have been him dropping her into the lava. He felt an emotional conflict he did not fully expect. He felt sorrow for the two dwarves and yet also great joy that Neria was safe in his arms.

"DARKSPAWN!"

With the exception of Damien everyone turned to see the scout running across the thaig towards them.

"Darkspawn coming!"

"How many?" Natia asked.

"Fifty? Sixty? Maybe more?" the scout replied trying to catch his breath. "They are almost here."

All scattered to retrieve their weapons. Connor held Neria's hand as he dragged her to their packs. When they got to their spot he let her go and grabbed his sword and shield. He felt her strap his pouch to his belt. He turned around and kissed her. "For luck," he said as she smiled, and then he ran off to join the Legionnaires ready to face the creatures as they entered the thaig.

The first of the darkspawn emerged from the entrance to meet the warriors. Connor brought his sword up and slashed at a genlock that ran straight for him. The blade cleaved the head of the beast, and Connor raised his shield to block an axe that had been swung at his head. A dwarf next to him crushed the chest of a hurlock with a large maul edged with rough diamonds. Blood covered the ground around them as the fighting continued. Connor attacked another genlock just as it felled a dwarf beside him. The noise was deafening as sword clashed against sword or shield. War cries from the Legionnaires and darkspawn alike rang in his ears. He swung his sword again at another darkspawn as he caught sight of Valentia fighting an ogre. She was with Natia, and they were using the same tactic against it that Neria had suggested back at the bridge during their first fight when Alora was slain.

* * *

Celia approached Damien as he stood on the bridge looking down into the lava below. The others had left towards the far side of the cavern to fight the encroaching darkspawn. She saw her opportunity to draw this male to her fold…her new protector and pleasure vessel. In all of her years in this world she had never felt the pleasure of a dwarf. Before this expedition she had only met one other of this species…a female. But women would not satisfy her desires. Her first body in this world had been a man, and with that body she had bedded many women. But always their pleasure seemed more profound and intense than she felt in the man's body. So during one of those interludes she found this woman, Celia, and possessed her during the act. It was the most pleasing to the eyes she had ever found and desired it for her own. The pure sensation of pleasure during that transference was more than she had ever experienced. And this woman's body was young and ripe for pleasures of the flesh. She had found many men to bed, and all of them filled her with the intense orgasms that only men could give her. She had tried this body with a woman, but the feeling was not the same. Only a man could fulfill her needs. This man before her now would become a new sensation…a new level of pleasure that she anticipated more and more.

"Let me comfort you," she said softly behind him.

"I want no comfort," he replied still looking at the lava where Uthera had been. "I have nothing left."

"You can have me." She reached forward to touch his shoulder. "Let me help you past this pain."

"I want nothing from you. Without Uthera I am nothing."

Celia was perplexed. Her wiles were not working on this man like they had on all others. She turned him around to look into his eyes. Perhaps eye contact would allow her to grab hold of this man. Instead of pain in his face she saw anger.

"Let go of me, elf! I said leave me alone! I want nothing from you!"

"But…"

"Leave me!" He shoved her away.

Celia was shocked at his refusal. This had never happened. If she could not control him, force him to at least become her protector, she had no options left down here in the deep. Fear washed over her as she began to realize her plan was failing. This man was beyond her ability to control.

"Go join the others," he said turning back to look into the lava. "Just leave me here to die."

"But…but…the darkspawn are here," she stated hoping this last effort would turn him.

"I said go away!"

She turned and left him on the bridge. She looked back in horror to see he still stood there…ignoring her. She no longer had a pleasure vessel or more importantly a protector. For the first time since she had entered this world over thirty years ago she was afraid for her safety. For the first time in over thirty years she realized she could die.

* * *

Neria watched the battle ahead of her. She raised her staff and unleashed more spells trying to bolster the men and women fighting the darkspawn. Most of her offensive spells would not work with all of them clustered together. Normally she would use a tempest spell or a rain of fire, but to avoid hitting her allies during those she needed almost complete concentration. This time there was just too much confusion and chaos in the battle. Another dwarf fell to a darkspawn blade as she scanned the battle. She thought she could sense another magic user in the area, but Celia was not around. Instead of worrying where the elf was she concentrated on finding that other mage.

She watched Connor bash his shield into a hurlock and then thrust his blade into its chest. Then she saw it…a genlock emissary near the cave wall. It was casting spells into the mixture of bodies fighting between them. It launched a fireball that converged on two dwarves and five darkspawn. All went down in the blaze as the genlock mage did not care what was killed by its spells. She focused her attention on it and closed her eyes. She could almost seem him clearly in her mind as she began the spell to petrify it. With a calm breath she released her spell. Almost instantly afterwards she conjured a spell of crushing prison upon the enemy mage. She opened her eyes to see its body shatter into a thousand pieces. She did not allow herself time to smile as the dwarves along her friends began retreating towards her. More and more darkspawn came pouring through the thaig's entrance. Her heart sank in her chest…they were about to be overwhelmed.

* * *

Valentia spun on her right heel bringing her sword through the torso of another hurlock. She could sense more of the creatures in the tunnel coming their way. Logan had apparently been wrong about which direction the monsters were traveling in the Deep Roads. At least she was ready to face her death, but she felt bad for the others. They had come down here seeking something greater than themselves. Their expedition was already a failure, but now survival looked out of reach. She heard Natia ahead give the order to retreat as she swung her sword towards another darkspawn. The Legion leader was near her trying to rally her men.

"It's me they are after," Valentia cried out above the noise. "They can sense me just as easily as I can sense them."

"How many more? Can you tell?" Natia yelled back.

"A lot more…too many for us to handle."

"Then grab your friends and make for the exit by the bridge. We'll stay back and cover your escape."

"It won't make a difference if I go with them," Valentia replied. "The darkspawn will still come after me."

Natia edged closer to her. "They won't make it out of these tunnels without you and you know it. Get them and go."

"What about you and your mission?"

Natia smiled. "We're already dead so I have no idea what mission you are talking about. Now go! Get the others and get out of here!"

Valentia nodded to the commander and fought her way to where Connor was fighting. She ducked his sword as he mistook her for a darkspawn. She pushed him to the rear and together they ran towards Neria. The two gathered the mage and fought a few of the stragglers that had broken through the main battle line. They got to the bridge to see Damien standing on it looking down to the lava below. He had not moved since he threw Uthera's body over the edge.

"Damien, grab your things and let's get out of here," Valentia said as they reached the end of the bridge.

"Go without me," he replied not looking up. "I'm not going anywhere. I have nothing left to live for."

Connor walked up beside the dwarf. "Would Uthera want you to die like this? To give up like this?" Celia came up behind them from nowhere holding the dwarf's pack.

"That doesn't matter anymore. She's all that ever mattered to me and now she's gone. There's no reason for me to continue."

"If you won't come with us for yourself…do it for her," Neria pleaded. "She would want you to live."

"I don't want to live without her." The dwarf looked at them. "My life would be empty and hollow without Uthera. Everything I am is because of her. Without her I am nothing…nobody…all I ever wanted was make her happy. I failed…as she is no longer here."

"Then make her happy by coming with us and surviving. Come with us to the surface where she wanted to go…" Valentia said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do it because she would want you to come with us."

"Whatever we do we need to hurry," Connor added. "The others will not hold off the 'spawn forever. The longer we wait the sooner they will catch us…and then we'll all be dead." Damien looked at him. "We have to go…now. Are you coming with us…or not…choose now."

The dwarf lowered his head and nodded as he took his pack from Celia. The five ran over the bridge to the tunnel leading south. Valentia knew this was the tunnel that led to the exit in Gwaren that Logan had mentioned. Closed or not it was now their only option. She hoped for their survival that it would still be open and they could escape to the surface.

* * *

The group kept running though the tunnels past their own physical exhaustion. Valentia kept them going long after she had stopped sensing the darkspawn behind them. If Logan was correct they had at least another two day's journey to get to the tunnel leading to the surface, and a lot could happen between now and then. Finally they slowed to a walk but did not stop. Valentia walked in the rear with Neria while Connor urged Damien onward at the front. Celia had kept running and was far ahead of them in the dark. Neria and the others had started to protest, but Valentia cut them off saying there was only one place the elf could go which was exactly where they were headed. They would eventually catch up with her.

"So…now that we are out of harm's way…at least for the time being…care to continue our conversation from before?" Neria asked.

"You still want to talk about that? Why?" Valentia asked slowing her pace allowing the men ahead to gain some distance.

"Because I need something to get my mind off what recently happened. I mean with Uthera's accident, the darkspawn battle…I need a distraction." She smiled at the warden. "What better one than the one we started but didn't finish?"

"You won't give this up…will you?"

"Nope."

"Fine," Valentia sighed. "My husband and I were captured in Kirkwall. But eventually slaver hunters caught us. They brought us before the Viscount and demanded he sentence me to death. He did, and then they killed Sachem there in the Viscount's audience chamber. Logan was there and conscripted me and before the Tevinters had a chance to object the Viscount agreed. At least that coward did that one thing right." She looked at Neria. "And the rest as they say is history." Neria kept looking at her smiling. "What? You don't believe me?"

"I believe there is more to it than just that."

"Like what?"

"Like I know you are not a mage and mages rule Tevinter. So why would a magister send hunters all the way to Kirkwall for a soldier and her elven husband. Even being a slave I can't imagine him being that valuable to search that much for him. So why all of the effort and trouble for just the two of you? There's more to your story than you are telling me."

Valentia slowed more putting greater distance between them and the men…just enough to keep them in eyesight but out of earshot. "Very well…Sachem was the slave of a powerful magister which you guessed. But that particular magister was one of the most powerful in the Imperium. He valued all of his slaves."

"And?"

"You are persistent…and I can see perceptive," Valentia said causing Neria's grin to widen. "That magister also happened to be my father."

"Your father?" Neria's eyes widened. "I never would have guessed that!"

"Not many would. You see…Sachem was my father's gift to me. Many slaves in the Imperium serve as sources of…pleasure."

"Sex slaves," Neria added.

"To be blunt…yes. So Sachem was my…sex slave." She cast a side-glance at the elf. "But we became more than that. I fell in love with Sachem. My father knew I spent a lot of time with him, but my father never suspected how we felt about each other. So one day we decided to leave the Imperium and live as a free couple. We wanted to get married much like many people outside the Imperium. My father would have never allowed it, so we left in the dark of night and made our way to the Free Marches."

"And nobody tried to stop you?" Neria asked.

"Why would they? I was the daughter of a powerful magister lord. Sachem was my slave. It was not uncommon a sight as you might believe. But our true goal was to come here to Ferelden. We had heard that the elves were given more freedoms and lived better lives here than in the Imperium. We didn't know if our lives would indeed be better, but we did know he would be free…and that was worth more to us than living as we had been." She crossed her arms as she walked. "So once we were in the Free Marches we found a priest that married us in secret. When the hunters finally caught us in Kirkwall we had just booked passage to Denerim. All we had to do was wait on the ship to depart." She looked at Neria. "They found us in our room at a tavern called The Hanged Man. The rest you know up to when Logan conscripted me."

Neria nodded and smiled. "Thank you for telling me. Yours is a sad but fascinating tale."

"Not all that fascinating." Valentia smiled back.

They walked a little further in silence. "I wonder where Celia is. She kept running. I figured we would have caught up to her by now." Neria finally said.

"There's something about that woman I need to tell you."  
"Oh?" Neria asked.

"She's not really a woman. She's an abomination."

"She's possessed by a demon?"

"Yes…and she confirmed it to me just after Logan and the others had taken Polos. She seeks only pleasure. I've seen her kind of abomination before."

"You have?"

Valentia cocked her eyebrow. "There are some in Tevinter that perform experiments on their slaves…magical experiments. One of the earlier ones was to have an attractive slave possessed by a desire demon. They are the ones that are driven by pleasures." Neria gave her a shocked look. "It shouldn't surprise you. My father had two in his…harem. The women are usually very pretty but could be timid, a fighter, anything that might take regular pleasure away from a master's experience. So they would find a desire demon and make it an offer. The demon would possess the body and enter this world which as you know many demons strive for." Neria nodded to her. "In exchange the magister would bind the demon to his or her service for the remainder of their life. Afterwards the demon could do whatever it wanted with its possessed body."

"And you think Celia is one of those? She told us she was a mage that escaped the Circle in Kirkwall with her Templar lover and was captured by bandits."

"I wouldn't believe anything she told you," Valentia added. "It was probably some story that she thought you would believe. But that really doesn't matter. What does matter is that she is here amongst us now, and we cannot leave any one of us alone with her. From now on we stick together at all times."

"That makes sense," Neria replied. "Do you think she might have been behind Uthera's accident? Connor said she was one of the last to show up afterwards."

"I am not certain. I saw her with a dwarf before you came to talk to me." She stopped and grabbed Neria's arm. "If she was responsible then it's even more imperative that none of us are alone with her. And I would not let the men know her secret. I think she prefers men over women…she might try to seduce one soon."

"She said something like that when we first met her," Neria said with wide eyes. "She tried to seduce Connor, but I broke her spell. She even tried it on me, but I easily brushed it off. It wasn't that powerful a spell."

"More like you had no interest in her," Valentia stated. "And since she has not tried with Connor since then means she is either afraid of you or thinks you have too much power over him. Regardless if she gets desperate enough she will try almost anything. The possessed slaves of my father had incredibly insatiable appetites. It's been days since she would have been able to fornicate assuming she actually didn't have the opportunity with the dwarf when I saw her." Neria giggled at her. "Ok…for you Ferelden…it's been days since she had a good fuck…better?" Neria nodded with another giggle. "Her hunger will drive her to desperation soon."

"Why don't we just deal with her now?" Neria asked. "That would eliminate a lot of our worries."

"Are you a healer? Know any healing spells?"

"Unfortunately I do not."

"She does…all desire demons do…it helps them to keep their thralls happy and last longer. We'll need her healing abilities especially if we encounter more darkspawn. No…we just keep an eye on her for now. But once we get to the surface…"

"Then we deal with her like we deal with all demons in this country." Neria added with a smile. They started walking again and with a quicker pace to catch up to the men. "And if we come out in Gwaren I know just the person who can guarantee that demon will never come back."

"How are you sure this person can do this?" Valentia asked.

"He killed more demons than you can imagine when he saved me in the Circle Tower during the Blight and knows a few Templar tricks." She looked at the warden and winked. "He also killed the last Archdemon and a couple of talking darkspawn. If anyone can do it he can."

"You're talking about the Hero of Ferelden." Neria nodded with a smile. "You do indeed have some powerful friends. Maybe I should have him meet my father." The two women shared a laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few hours the two men and two women caught up with Celia. She was in a small cave where the walls were lined with lyrium veins. The woman was standing next to a red one with her eyes closed while she ran her hands up and down the vein humming to herself. She ignored their presence when they arrived. Connor thought it odd that the woman was so preoccupied with lyrium after running for so long. Valentia was sure that they were clear of the darkspawn at least long enough for a short rest. In their hurried escape hey had left behind their bedrolls, so the only options were to lie on the stone ground, sit against the cave wall, or not rest at all. Connor volunteered to take the first watch while the others napped. The lyrium provided enough light that he could see several hundred yards in each direction. At first he thought it odd that the tunnel was as straight as it was but then realized that some of the old roads had fallen into decay as this one must have been.

Connor found a stone near the entrance barely comfortable to sit on where he could see into the cave and still down both lengths of the tunnel. He looked over to watch Neria as she slept while her last question to him still toiled in his mind. What were his plans for the future? He knew this trip to find Cadalash was a failure…they were never close to even finding the thaig and worse had no way of getting there from their current location…wherever that was. When they had entered the Deep Roads there were eight of them. Now only five remained. His friend Alora was dead and possibly also Polos. Even if the man survived whatever the Joining was he would then be a Grey Warden meaning he would never see him again. And then the accident with Uthera meant that almost half of them were gone. The odds were against them even finding a way out of the deep, and Connor was not even sure if there was a future to think about. _"You know we are not going to find Cadalash on this expedition. Does that bother you? I mean…what will you do once we return to the surface?"_ Her words still echoed in his mind. For years after his mother's death he wanted nothing more than to find some part of elven history. Something to take back to her clan if he could ever find them because it was a way he could honor all that his mother had done for him. But these past few weeks had changed him. When he stood before the king in Denerim he was sure of what he wanted. But now he was not so sure. The woman he met that day in the palace was now sleeping not far away. Neria was strong willed like his mother, and when she was near him his heart beat a little faster. Their first meeting did not go well, but he was not concerned because he was not looking for a woman to fall in love with, but a person who knew about Cadash and how to get there. After that the first few says he thought she hated him especially after he had seen her partially undressed at Soldier's Peak. He looked back over to where she was sleeping. That day at the keep was also the first time he realized just how beautiful she was and how much he just wanted her to like him. "_I mean…what will you do once we return to the surface?" _Her golden hair lying against her cheek…the way she smiled and giggled in her sleep…the way she felt lying against his arm when he woke in the Legion's camp…the passion they shared as they made love in the storage cave…no matter what he did he wanted her with him.

* * *

Celia sat with her arms wrapped around legs pulled up to her chest. Her proximity to the red lyrium was what she was looking for here in the deep since their escape from the thaig and the Legion. She could sense from the two women's actions they had shared her secret, but the actions of the men suggested they were still unaware. This meant the women needed Celia around or they would have acted against her. Little did they know she could hear the song of the lyrium as they got close. When she found it a plan hatched in her mortal body's mind, she would need to change things back to her favor regarding the two women. Their dreams in the Fade were the key. She looked at Valentia and Neria sleeping and closed her eyes. Their dreams were the key to access…

* * *

Celia opened her eyes in a familiar place. The Legion's camp was still fresh in Neria's mind. She slinked across the main camp area amongst the Legionnaire's talking. The elven mage would be dreaming about her night with the human male. They were not in the main camp, so Celia deduced they had to be in one of the storage caves. She raised her head and sniffed the air. Her mortal body would not have the sensitivity to smell pleasure in the air, but here in the Fade she was more than capable of sensing their location. She looked to her right and walked into the cave. Near the back she found the couple cuddling on a storage crate. She walked up to the woman and leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"You will never mention to this man or any dwarf the secret you know of the woman named Celia," she whispered. "The more you try the more you will fear losing this man…a horrible fear that will paralyze you."

"But I know what you are," Neria replied not opening her eyes. "I have to tell him."

"You may know…I cannot change your memory, but you will not tell him no matter how much you want to…for fear of losing him."

"I…I…I cannot lose Connor," Neria mumbled.

"And as long as the secret is safe…you never will," Celia whispered.

She turned and walked away from the couple. The first step was complete…Neria would be unable to tell the man or the dwarf her secret…and as much as she would try she would fail to reveal it. Now she needed to find the other woman…

* * *

Celia found herself in an open meadow with a single tree on a hilltop not far away. This place was unfamiliar to her, and as she sniffed the air she could not sense pleasure emanating from anywhere. She scrunched her nose and looked at her surroundings. The only tree in sight was the one on the hilltop. She started walking towards the tree deducing it was significant to the woman. Clumps of flowers sprouted around her feet as she walked perfuming the air. The scent was a mixture of sweet smells Celia found intoxicating. This was quite unlike the warrior woman she knew from the mortal realm. She walked to the tree, but there was no sign of Valentia or what her dream signified. She looked across the valleys surrounding her. Nothing…no sign of the woman or what she was dreaming about could be seen. Celia was becoming impatient with the enigma she faced. Controlling Neria was not enough for both women knew her secret. She had to find some way to control this woman as well or Celia feared her very existence was in jeopardy.

Suddenly clouds formed blocking out the sun. The flowers withered and leaves fell from the tree. Lightning struck in the distance. Rain began to fall soaking Celia. She remained undeterred. The woman named Valentia was somewhere here for it was her dream. She heard a growl behind her and fell to the ground as an axe struck the tree at the same level her head had been. She looked to see a hurlock standing over her. It pulled the axe back and she thought it laughed as it raised the axe above its head. The ground turned black as the skies…lightning became more frequent and malicious. A bolt truck the tree showering both her and the hurlock in sparks. The air was electric as the darkspawn began to swing the axe in her direction. Celia was afraid this woman's dream would kill her here in the Fade long before the warrior would destroy her mortal's body in the living world. She was about to jump out of the dream when a flash of silver appeared between her and the axe. It was a sword. Celia followed the blade…for it blocked the axe from killing her…to the arms of the warrior she was looking for. The woman was wearing massive armor with chainmail underneath that was sewn together with bright blue cloth. Celia recognized the armor as being similar to that worn by the Grey Wardens she had seen in the Legion's camp. The woman's long brown hair flowed in the breeze despite the rain. In fact the warrior was not wet at all. Celia's own hair was matted to her head and clothes clung to her body, but the warrior was completely dry. The hurlock roared and pulled back its axe. With an uppercut swing Valentia brought her blade to bear upon the neck of the creature severing its head from the rest of its body.

"Are you one of the mages?" Valentia asked offering a bloodied gauntlet to Celia. "Are you hurt?"

"I am fine," Celia replied accepting the hand and standing up. She looked around to see now there were knights and soldiers fighting darkspawn all around them. Torches moved along the valley below. The air was putrid now with the smell of blood and death, and there was a buzzing sound everywhere. She could hear the rings of battle as swords and shields clashed around her, but that buzzing…she could not tell where it was from. It was deafening. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Does it matter? This battle may soon be lost. You look familiar to me somehow. Are you sure you are not a mage sent with the army? If you are we could use some of your magic now. The 'spawn are growing in strength."

Celia's eyes widened. What was happening in this dream? None of this made sense to her. And the buzzing was getting worse. She could barely think. Did the woman just admit she did not know her? "I…I…got lost. I was looking at the flowers by the tree here…" She turned but the tree was gone.

"What tree? Who are you," Valentia asked raising her blade. A look of recognition crossed her face. "Wait…I know you…you're that abomination…what are you doing here?"

Celia saw anger cross the warrior's face. She brought the blade in a wide arc meaning to decapitate the elf. Celia closed her eyes…

* * *

Celia opened her eyes back in the cave. Valentia was stirring from her slumber nearby. Quickly she crawled to the dwarf and straddled him. She held her hand near his throat as Valentia closed with sword in hand. "Don't come closer," Celia warned. Her fingernails elongated into black spears poking the dwarf's exposed and tender skin. "I will kill him if you take one more step." The warrior stopped but held tightly to the sword. "I think we need to have us a little chat."

"What have you done?" Valentia asked looking around at the others. Connor was sitting asleep near the cave entrance to the tunnel, and Neria was sleeping soundly on her side. Even the dwarf was asleep and unaware of the danger too him. "Have you entered their dreams as well, demon?"

"Indeed I have, mortal." Celia had only entered the dreams of the two women, but seeing as how this woman assumed she had invaded all of their dreams Celia decided to use this to her advantage. "Unlike you I was able to gain control over all of them. You are an enigma I cannot grasp."

"Happy to be a disappointment."

"Regardless I have them under my control whether they realize it or not. They cannot harm me no matter what they may think." She watched the warrior closely for any hints of confusion she might use to her advantage. "Even if you were to raise your sword against me they will attack you." Valentia raised her eyebrows. "You see…I have control over you whether it is through your dreams like them or not. Harm me and they will come after you. They cannot control it nor can it be removed."

"So I might as well kill you now while they sleep," Valentia grinned.

"They would wake and kill you. Even my death will not stop them. Only the death of my attacker will release them from my spell. Are you so willing to die just to remove me?"

"I'm already dead," the warden replied raising her blade. The demon's spears drew blood on the dwarf's neck, and Valentia lowered her blade.

"Good…you see…I am in control here…not you. Allow me to live until we have reached the surface."

"And then what?"

Celia grinned. "I will release them once I am safe."

"Why should I trust you, demon?"

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know…you're a demon…you're not remotely trustworthy. Your words are hollow and meaningless." Sarcasm dribbled from Valentia's words.

"I'm so hurt," Celia mocked. "I could have killed you all as you slept, but as I have said before I am no fighter. I cannot survive in these tunnels without your help."

"You seem to be a decent fighter from where I am standing," Valentia stated.

"This is nothing compared to slaying darkspawn." Celia relaxed her grip on Damien's throat. "But I am sure you are aware we demons are fond of making deals. We are bound by their tenants once a deal has been struck. So, mortal, I propose a deal. You help me leave these tunnels…unharmed…and I will release you and your friends and never bother you again. You will also not talk about me to anyone during our trek to leave these tunnels." She hoped the human would not question that last part. If the woman was smarter than she appeared the ruse would be over. "Do we have a deal?" Valentia chewed her bottom lip in concentration. Celia could see beads of sweat forming on the warrior's temples. "Do we have a deal, mortal?"

"Again it seems you have me where there is no choice," Valentia relented. "We have a deal…for now. Any indication you have broken it like what happened tonight…and I will cut off that pretty little head of yours."

Celia retracted her claws and removed herself from Damien. She regarded Valentia before her. "There is no need for threats. I assure you once we have reached the surface I will relinquish your friends as we have agreed."

"One of these days, demon, there will be no more threats," Valentia deadpanned.

Celia smiled. "Perhaps, creature, but that will not be this day." She turned back to sit next to the red lyrium vein. She placed her hand on it drawing power…power she would need for the next few days. She would no longer have chances to seek pleasure with the dwarf while this warrior was watching her. "For now we are of an accord that I will hold you to, mortal."

* * *

Damien walked at the lead of the group with the warden. Since he woke several hours before he was sluggish. He knew it was because the one person he valued more than anyone was gone from his life. He felt her absence with every step. His sister and her son meant nothing to him down here in the tunnels. They were a world away, and if he died here they would never notice he was gone. The only person that cared for him, really cared, was Uthera. She was always the one who could lift his spirits with her smile and naïveté. There were times he hated that about her, but those times were few and far in-between. Now more than ever he wanted her by his side. Now more than ever he missed her. The others had talked him into leaving the thaig because they were right…Uthera would want him to go on living. But what would he do now without her? Orzammar was out of the question for there were too many memories there. And the surface? Every moment he would be up there would remind him of her…of what she dreamt for the two of them. He had nowhere to go.

They came across a wide area in the tunnels. There was light from a fire in a far alcove. Valentia gestured for the group to stop. He sank next to the stone wall as the elf mage came from the rear to talk to the warden. The other woman, Celia, kept her distance from the other two. She was strange, that one. Must be a surface thing he would have to get used to. The two women finished talking ahead of them, and the warden motioned for them to continue forward towards the light. He hoped the fire was made by darkspawn. One last fight…to die here…that was want he wanted so he could return to the stone…and to Uthera.

* * *

Neria walked up to Valentia after the warden gestured for them to stop. Up ahead she could see light in an alcove. She presumed it was from a campfire, but who else would be down here?

"Do you sense any darkspawn?" she asked the warden.

"I sense…something," Valentia replied. "Whatever it is…is tainted…but it doesn't feel like other darkspawn. And I sense only the one."

"Perhaps we should go see what it is," Neria smiled.

"I would advise against it. I cannot tell for certain what it is."

"But there is only the one, right? Maybe it's not a darkspawn but a lost dwarf that carries the taint."

"That would be just as dangerous," Valentia said raising an eyebrow. "I would still advise against it."

"But this is the only way out, and being there is only the one of….whatever….we need to proceed ahead."

"Very well."

Valentia motioned for the rest to follow them as they entered the open cave. They carefully walked towards the alcove. She held her greatsword ready in case her senses were wrong and they were walking into a group of darkspawn. They came into sight of the campfire, and sitting beside it was a dwarven man. Neria winked at the warden.

"Go away!" the dwarf yelled as he jumped up from his seat by the fire. "This is my home! You leave now!" His speech was slurred and almost incoherent. "You'll bring the dark ones…you will…go away!"

"Can we talk?" Neria asked approaching the dwarf cautiously. The rest stayed back. "We mean you no harm…we are just lost and trying to find our way out to the surface."

"The surface? You are not here to harm Ruck…to take him to the dark ones?" The dwarf's head swung back and forth, but he kept his eyes trained on Neria. His hair and beard were long and grey like his skin which was mottled with sores. His left arm was gnarled and hunched close to his body.

"Your name…is Ruck?" Neria asked in amazement. This couldn't be the same dwarf from all those years ago…and all the way down here.

"Ruck is my name, pretty lady. I say it sometimes to remember it…Ruck…Ruck…Ruck!"

Valentia walked up beside Neria causing the dwarf alarm. "She's not here to hurt you, Ruck." Neria tried to calm the man. "I remember you…when the dark master was alive. Do you remember me?"

"The dark master?" His head kept swaying, but his eyes wandered away from Neria to train on Valentia. "The master is far to the north. Far…far…far to the north. You can feel him…can't you. You know."

Valentia looked at the dwarf. "I am a Grey Warden, but there is no archdemon in the north. The archdemon was slain years ago."

"Grey like the stone," Ruck replied. "The master is not dead…but his song has changed. It's no longer beautiful…but sad and angry…Ruck is afraid…the master is angry."

Neria and Valentia looked at each other. "What is he talking about?" Neria asked. "Dan Cousland killed the archdemon in Denerim…I saw the dragon's body."

"And there is no new archdemon resurrected. Never have Blights come so close together," Valentia replied. "I sense no master that he is referring to. The wardens have some confusing reports from the Vinmark Mountains, but nothing to suggest another Blight is imminent."

"Ruck," Neria said to the dwarf. His eyes trained on her. "Is this a new master you are talking about? I saw the old master die."

"The old master is not dead…changed…but not dead." The dwarf retreated to his seat and sat down. "The master does not sing like before…he is angry…Ruck is afraid…Ruck moves south…away from the master….he is angry…"

"Ruck…where is the master now?" Valentia asked.

"He is angry…angry in the north…far, far, far to the north….he is angry…"

Valentia turned to Neria. Ruck stared into his fire chanting the master was angry. "He's too far gone to get anything from him," Valentia commented.

"He was much like this during the Blight," Neria added looking over her shoulder at Ruck. "I felt sorry for him then. His mother had asked us to find him, but when we returned we told her he was dead. It was what he wanted." She looked back at the warden. "Back then he was hiding from the archdemon. I do not know what master he is talking about now."

"During my time with the wardens I heard there was speculation on how Dan Cousland survived the killing of the archdemon. By all known ways he should have died when he struck the killing blow."

"He should have…died?" Neria asked in shock. "Why?"

"I don't know, and like I said it was just speculation. I really haven't been a warden long enough to know a lot of the order's secrets." She looked at the mage. "There was a story that kept going around…that he had impregnated a witch…and that was how he survived. You were there…did anything like that happen?"

"He is devoutly faithful to Leliana. There is no way that he would have slept with Morrigan…never." Neria crossed her arms defiantly. "He's just not that kind of man."

Valentia shrugged her shoulders. "Well, then that is that. But it still does not help to understand what he is talking about. He is tainted…he would most certainly hear the darkspawn. I just don't understand. And to be here since the Blight? I'm amazed he's still alive to be honest."

"He was like this before," Neria began, "he said for about five years before we met. He was eating the flesh of the darkspawn so he could hide."

"So he was insane before? And now almost twelve years like this? Interesting." She looked to Neria as the elf shrugged her shoulders. "In any case we need to keep moving. This is still the only tunnel, and he says it is in the south. That matches what Logan told me…which means we should come to the tunnel leading upwards somewhere. That should bring us out into Gwaren."

"And home," Neria added. "The sooner we get back…the better."


	11. Chapter 11

They left the dwarf named Ruck behind at his campfire chanting to himself. He provided nothing tangible that could help them reach the surface so they trudged onward in the direction they had been before finding him. Connor took a mental note of their supplies and figured they had maybe a day's worth left. After that there was nothing left and the tunnels were not forthcoming with any food or water. He knew from his days with the Dalish that water was the essential thing they needed. One could live almost a week without food, but they would die within three days without water. They had already been rationing their supplies as they travelled, and further rationing would not help. Either they found the tunnel to the surface before their supplies ran out or they would die in the deep.

He kept his eyes trained on the torch ahead in the darkness. The two women, Valentia and Neria, were leading them through the tunnels. He was at the rear with Damien. His thoughts drifted to the Legion they had left behind, and he hoped that perhaps some of them had escaped, but reality was a bitter pill to swallow…they most likely were overwhelmed and died in that thaig. Seeing Ruck in his advanced stage of the taint did not settle well with Connor as he imagined Legion survivors living the same way. Was Ruck himself once a Legionnaire? More morose was the dwarf walking beside him. The man said little since the death of Uthera. Connor could tell he was depressed and perhaps a little suicidal. He walked with his head hung low and shoulders slumped. The woman was obviously the most important thing to this man, and with her gone his energy and willpower died with her.

Walking had also become more strenuous especially with his wounded leg. Although Celia had used healing magic he was still experiencing pain as he walked. He kept it from the others not wanting to worry them. He suspected Neria was aware of his condition because she kept looking back. A couple of times he stopped to lean against the stone walls and rub his leg. He didn't delay long knowing they had to keep moving, but as the hours passed the pain increased. His hands had also gotten sweaty, and he felt feverish. He ignored his discomfort, however, because they had to keep moving. He could not allow himself to be the cause of their failure to reach the surface.

* * *

Neria and Valentia turned around at the sound of metal on stone. Behind them Connor had fallen and Damien was kneeling next to him. Neria ran back to the man's side. He was unconscious but still breathing. She touched his face and felt the clamminess of his skin. She looked up when Valentia and Celia arrived by their side.

"Is it the taint?" she asked the warden.

"It's not the taint." Valentia knelt down to touch Connor's skin. "He has a fever. Has he complained of anything?"

"No…nothing. Could it be his injury from back at the bridge?" Neria looked at Celia. "I thought you used healing magic on him."

"I did," the abomination replied. "Perhaps he was hurt in our escape from the thaig?"

"He said nothing to me. Damien…has he said anything to you?" Neria looked worriedly at the dwarf.

"Nothing at all, salrocka. He did stop once in a while to rub his leg."

Neria unbuckled the straps holding the armor to his leg. Once it was removed she loosened his breaches to examine the leg. The skin around the wound had become tender, dark, and filled with puss. She looked at the other mage. "It's infected. I have no more poultices. Can you help with this?"

"I can try," Celia replied. She closed her eyes and held her hands out. A twinge of light stretched forward from her fingers to the wound on Connor's leg. This lasted for about half a minute. She opened her eyes and looked at the others. "I am afraid I can do nothing. My healing magic apparently is not potent enough to heal him properly."

"There must be something we can do," Neria pleaded. "I should have learned the healing arts when I was in the Circle." She leaned closer to touch her forehead to his and sobbed. "Please Connor…don't leave me…not now."

Valentia grabbed Celia's arm and pulled her to the side. She leaned in close and whispered, "We had a deal, demon. Heal him."

"I cannot," Celia replied looking fearfully at the warden. "My abilities to heal are limited, mortal. I cannot heal his infection."

"How convenient."

"Not at all," Celia replied. "If he should die now I know my life will become forfeit shortly afterwards making me highly motivated. I am afraid his injuries are beyond my ability to heal."

Valentia glared at the woman before turning around to kneel next to Neria. She placed her hand on the elf's shoulder. "I know you have noticed we have been going up. I believe we are nearing the surface. We'll have to carry him out."

"How?" she asked with tear stained eyes. "We have no litter…no supplies to make one…how will we carry him out?"

"I'll carry him." Both women looked up at the dwarf. "I will carry this man out of the deep. I am stronger than I look, salrocka. You get moving and find the way…I'll keep up."

He grabbed Connor's arm and pulled the man over his shoulders. The woman began walking back to where they were headed. Time was running out. Their pace quickened once they learned that Damien could keep up. Neria stayed back to help the dwarf carry Connor while Valentia kept Celia with her in the lead. The incline steadily increased. After about another hour they came to a spot where the tunnel appeared to have collapsed. Remembering Logan's words Valentia climbed the first few boulders and found the opening left decades before. With their combined effort they were able to lift Connor up and through the opening into the cave beyond. Then they helped to boost Damien onto the boulders. Once through to the other side they found themselves in a deep cave with a steep incline. Valentia ran ahead while the others rested. The cave took a bend and then another couple hundred yards to the surface. Valentia ran outside and took a deep breath. The night air she found herself in was chilly, but she welcomed the fresh air after breathing the staleness of the tunnels for the past few days.

The others soon came up after, and all saw the fires of a camp below them. They cautiously approached the camp, but once within clear viewing saw the banners flying and soldiers walking around the perimeter a feeling of relief set in. They were Teyrn Cousland's men on patrol. Neria walked into the camp with the others behind her. She was welcomed by a few of the men that recognized her. She told them of their plight, and they gave her poultices to help stem the infection in Connor's leg. The adventurers slept comfortably that night amongst the soldiers, and the following morning packed for a trip to the city. Neria was finally back where she considered her home. Connor, however, was still sick and the sooner she could get him to the teyrn's healers the better she would feel.

* * *

Connor woke up in a bed with sunlight coming through a window. He didn't remember ever leaving the tunnels. He felt the familiar hair on his arm telling him he was still alive. He looked over to see Neria again sleeping beside him in what appeared to be a room of an inn. She woke and smiled at him with weary eyes.

"You're awake," she said quietly.

"How long have I been out this time?"

"Only about a day. We got out of the Deep Roads in the middle of the night. We are heading back to Gwaren to see the teyrn. We should be there later this morning."

"We were that close?"

"We found some of the soldiers down the hill from the cave we came out of. They've been with us since. They had some extra healing poultices to fix up your leg." She playfully slapped him. "And don't ever worry me like that again."

"Was it that bad? I didn't want to slow us down," he replied.

"You almost died. Your wound was infected. Another day and you might have died on me." She got up and faced the door. "I don't think I would have been able to handle that."

Connor sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. She turned at the sound and stopped him. "I need to get up," he said.

"You need to rest. Did your mind get infected too? I just told you that you almost died," she scolded him.

"And now I am better." He tried to stand despite her efforts to stop him. "See…I'm all better."

She stood back with her hands on her hips. "If you keel over again I am not helping this time."

"Yes you will," he smiled and took a step. He stumbled. Neria rushed to catch him…their faces almost touching. "See."

"Connor…"

"I've been thinking about what you asked me…about the future."

"Connor…we don't have to talk about this now." She helped him back to the edge of the bed. "We just made it back to the surface…a lot has happened…I wouldn't expect you…"

"I want my future to be here in Gwaren…with you," he said softly.

Her eyes searched his face…her hands began trembling. She finally looked into his eyes. "You…do?"

"Waking up next to you has been the best thing to ever happen to me," he replied placing his hand on her cheek. She brought her hand up to his. "I don't know what I will do, but as long as I am with you I will be happy."

After a moment she closed her eyes and then looked back into his. "You have to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Never leave me alone…" she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

The Teyrn and Teyrna of Gwaren walked hand in hand across the castle courtyard. They had spent the morning in the city markets and the docks meeting merchants, sailors, and common townsfolk. Dan wore his traditional black leathers lined with chainmail. It was similar in style to the armors he wore while travelling during the Blight, and it was a style he had grown accustomed to. Beside him Leliana wore the same white dress with chainmail midriff and green sleeves and leggings she bought in Redcliffe years before. By their appearance one would not realize they were the leading nobility of the city, and the townsfolk loved them for it.

The feelings for the teyrn and his wife were not pleasant right after the end of the Blight. Dan Cousland was beside King Alistair when the former teyrn, Loghain Mac Tir, was executed by the king's own hand. To make matters worse many of the original inhabitants had fled north to the Free Marches after Lothering had been overrun by the darkspawn. Soon afterwards refugees poured into the province and city trying to escape the dangers of the horde which flooded the area with more people than it could support. Dan became the new teyrn after Alistair's coronation. Being the Hero of Ferelden, a title Dan earned when he killed the Archdemon and ended the Blight, was the main reason the commoners had not rebelled outright when he first arrived in the teyrnir. Dan was intelligent enough to realize that first he needed to gain the people's respect. By forgoing the appearance of nobility in their attire the Couslands instead opted to wear clothing much like the people around them. Over time they did earn the people's respect which furthermore turned into admiration. Gwaren was not a rich teyrnir by any means despite having a major port in Ferelden, but the Cousland's shared their personal wealth in the rebuilding of the province. Little did the common folk realize just how much the couple had amassed during the Blight.

The couple was about halfway to the main doors to the castle when a messenger approached. The elven man stopped before them and struggled to catch his breath. One of the first edicts Dan had enacted in Gwaren was the elimination of the elven alienage. He was met with resistance from the humans of the city at first, but over time the new law was accepted. Dan had gained much respect for the other races in Thedas, particularly the elves who had fought so bravely to protect their homes in the Battle of Denerim. Many of the guards around the castle were elven, and Dan's squire was an elf. Outside Gwaren change came slowly for the elves, but in his province the teyrn was adamant that at least during his lifetime the elves' lives would improve for the better.

"M'lord…I bring a message from the patrol to the north…" the elf said between breaths.

"Relax and take your time, Michal," Dan replied. He waited a moment. "I take it this message is from the patrol that found Neria and her companions?"

"Yes m'lord. They arrived while you and the Teyrna were in the city. They have been in the main hall for perhaps the past hour."

"They are here now?" Leliana asked. The messenger shook his head.

"Run to the kitchens and tell them to prepare a feast for our guests." Dan looked to his wife. "Shall we see our friend and her entourage?" The elf ran back towards the castle. "I imagine Neria has quite the story to tell us."

"Yes let's. I am eager to see her again," Leliana replied. "I am so happy she made it back home safe and sound." Dan nodded with a smile. "Perhaps I will be able to write a song about her adventure," she smiled back.

* * *

Valentia stood against the wall of the room they had been brought to while awaiting the Couslands. The hall itself was meager by most standards. The room was long and narrow perhaps fifty yards long and twenty wide. At the ends of the long sides of the hall were big wooden doors and across from it a large hearth with a fire burning. Along the walls were some scattered tables and chairs leaving the middle empty. At both ends of the hearth were doors that led out the sides of the room. Several paintings lined the walls as well including one large one of the former teyrn. Valentia was curious why the Hero of Ferelden would leave such a painting hung on the wall, but that was a question for another time. Seated at one of the tables flirting with a soldier was the demon. Celia had been wise enough to keep distance between herself and the warden. Valentia kept a keen eye on the abomination looking for any chance to end the deal that had been made in desperation down in the Deep Roads. But once on the surface the chance to eliminate the threat had not presented itself.

Her attention turned to one of the side doors as the Couslands entered the room. For the first time she saw the Hero of Ferelden and was not impressed. The wardens in Amaranthine told stories about this man that made him out as some sort of legendary figure. But here he was…just a man. He was not overly tall standing perhaps five foot nine inches tall. He had a strong build but not any different than any other soldier she had met and faced in battle. His head was shorn and face she found average and not overly attractive. This was not the man she expected to meet as the mighty warrior who slew the archdemon. The woman beside him, however, was surely the depiction of beauty as Valentia had been told. With flowing shoulder length red hair and striking blue eyes Leliana could easily melt any man's heart. Her build was slender in the white dress she wore, and her head reached to her husband's nose. This was the couple she heard stories of and now seeing them Valentia wondered what had brought the two of them together as from her perspective they made an odd couple by mere appearance.

* * *

Neria turned when she heard Dan and Leliana enter the room. She jumped from her seat next to Connor and ran to hug Leliana.

"I have missed you both so much," the elf cried. "It's so good to be back home."

"We've missed you too," Leliana replied with a smile. "You have to tell us everything that happened during your adventure."

Neria released Leliana and hugged Dan. She looked up into his eyes. "Did you find what you were seeking?" he asked.

She released him and lowered her head. "We didn't find the thaig."

Dan lifted her chin with his finger. "That's not what I asked…did _you_ find what you were looking for?" He pointed his finger to her heart and smiled warmly. Her eyes widened with understanding. Connor, Damien, Valentia, and Celia had walked towards them and stood near the bottom of the hearth. She looked back to Connor and then to Dan. She smiled and shook her head. "Then I am happy for you," Dan said and hugged her again.

"Thank you," she whispered as they released from the hug. "How did you know…when you told me about this?"

"I didn't," he replied. "But I figured anything is possible. We learned that many times during the Blight." He looked over her shoulder. "Care to introduce to the rest of your group. Connor I recognize from Denerim. How are you? I heard when you came across my soldiers you were badly injured."

"Much better m'lord," Connor replied. "There is still a little pain but I am sure it will pass with time."

Neria stood before the group and addressed the Couslands behind her. Dan stood next to Leliana with his right arm wrapped around her waist. "This is Damien from Orzammar. Next to him is Valentia of the Grey Wardens…"

"A warden?" Leliana asked.

"Yes m'lady," Valentia replied. "I was…removed…from service when I met your friend here, but soon I must return to the order. Events have…changed my perspective about the wardens." Dan nodded. Valentia realized at that moment the kind of presence this man held. Without him saying a word she felt ashamed at having left the order and worse admitting it in front of this man. She understood now the power he possessed. His simple nod and the look in his eyes compelled a want inside her to return to the order and perform as he would expect. No wonder the wardens at Amaranthine held him in such high regard. He was dong the same to her now without effort. "I hope to live up to the standards you set Commander."

"Please…call me Dan," he replied with a smile.

"And this is Celia," Neria continued. "She is a…" Her words failed her. She couldn't say what Celia was…not in front of Connor. If he heard he might leave. A fear gripped Neria's heart. What was she going to tell her friends about this woman?

"A mage…I am a mage from Kirkwall my lord and lady," Celia said behind her.

"Kirkwall? You are a long way from that Circle," Leliana stated.

Celia was telling her story of escape and capture by bandits to the couple behind Neria. Her thoughts raced…that was not true. Celia was not a mage but something else. She looked at Connor who was watching the other elf speak. No…not an elf…an abomination…a demon from the fade possessing the elven woman. She had to warn the Couslands, but how? If she said anything Connor would hear and the demon had said he would leave and never return if Neria told him the secret…_the _secret. But she couldn't stay silent.

"Dan," Neria said interrupting Celia. All eyes were now on her. "I must tell you something." She turned and walked up next to Dan to whisper in his ear. "That woman is no mage. If I say anything out loud and Connor hears…he will leave me."

"I do not understand," Dan whispered back.

"Is everything alright?" Connor asked behind her. She stepped back to look at him. Celia glared at Neria. "What is the matter? Neria?" Connor kept asking.

She looked at Valentia. The warden had a look of understanding in her face. She nodded. Neria's eyes wandered from face to face. What could she say? How could she tell Dan what this…this…woman really was?

"Neria?" Dan asked behind her. She had to think. "What did you want to tell me?"

Her hands were sweaty. The demon was glaring at her. Neria crossed her arms. She was afraid of loosing Connor, but there had to be some way…

"As I was saying…" Celia began.

"The way we met was very interesting," Neria interjected drawing a glare from Celia. Neria knew she had to say something…no matter what the consequences were.

"In what way?" Dan asked.

"It reminded me of when I met you," Neria continued as she stared at Celia.

"You mean back at the Circle Tower during the Blight?" Dan asked. Leliana started slipping away from her husband.

"Yep…especially the one that was with Alim," Neria replied.

"I…see," Dan replied.

* * *

Valentia stood in amazement watching the exchange between the teyrn and Neria. What was the woman thinking? She knew what Celia was but why didn't she just come out and say it? She looked at the demon and could see the anger washed on its face. Alim? What was Neria talking about her dead friend for? Valentia was opening her mouth to say something when in the blink of an eye Leliana stepped away from Dan. Valentia saw a flash and then Celia double over next to her. She looked at the demon…and the knife sticking out from its chest. It had a shocked look on its face.

"How…" it muttered.

Valentia looked back at the teyrn as he pulled back up from throwing the knife. "I met Neria in the Circle Tower as it was overrun with demons and abominations. Specifically…Alim was killed by a demon."

Celia dropped to her knees and looked at Neria. "I never suspected you to have the strength or willingness to give up that which you held…." It collapsed on the ground.

"You killed her!" Connor screamed.

"He killed a demon," Neria said. Connor gave her a shocked look. "She told me in a dream that if I ever told you I would lose you forever." Valentia closed her eyes. That was why the mage was talking like she was…now it made sense.

"How long have you known she was a demon?"

"Since just after Uthera died," Neria replied. "I'm so sorry, Connor. I…I…couldn't bear to lose you, but I had to tell them what she was."

Connor walked over and placed his hand on her cheek. "You did the right thing…I guess."

"Surfacers!" Everyone turned to see Damien walking towards the big doors. "Can't tell who is what up here!"

"Where are you going?" Valentia asked.

"Orzammar…and then the Legion of the Dead," he replied without looking back. He opened a door and walked out leaving the rest behind and stunned.


	13. Final Chapter

Valentia pulled her gauntlet tight. She was standing on the balcony of the room the Couslands had provided for her. Instinctively she stretched her fingers as she tried to get them more snugly into the glove. Her thoughts were racing over the events leading up to the abomination's death. The demon had convinced her that any action she took against it would be futile and result in her own death while they were in the tunnels of the Deep Roads. Once on the surface the creature had kept close to the Gwaren soldiers ensuring Valentia never had a clear opportunity to cause it any physical harm. Valentia was never sure how many if any of the soldiers had come under the demon's control. And then there was Neria's strange talking…

She looked down at the glove. It was almost the right size if just a little big. She could get that fixed, however, once she returned to Vigil's Keep. She picked up the other glove and slid her hand into it. She thought back to the mage standing before the teyrn babbling. Valentia was worried the mage had lost her mind, but suddenly the teyrn threw the knife, and the demon was destroyed. Neria had been speaking in some sort of code that only she and the teyrn knew. Valentia had smiled at Celia as its face contorted into first shock and then pain. The teyrn's men had quickly ushered them from the hall and to their rooms. Once she learned the body had been burned immediately afterwards Valentia was finally able to rest. As she stretched her fingers she wondered what had happened to the others.

"Where did you get those?" a voice said behind her. She turned to look at the elven mage standing in the doorway to the room. "I think the only thing I have seen you wear were those red and gray tattered clothes with some bits of armor and leather straps." The elf was wearing a devilish grin on her face.

"These? The teyrn gave them to me," Valentia replied with a smile. She turned and spread her arms to show off the warden blues she had just finished adjusting. "They are a little big. I'm not surprised being that he is quite a bit larger than I am." She smiled and turned around. "How do they look?" The robes were blue cloth with diamond shaped steel studs spread evenly along the length and down the sleeves. It had a high collar that came up to her jawline with a v-neck front. From the torso down the robes split front and back and was interwoven with chainmail. The front stopped just above her knees and the back at mid-calf. The flaps swung in the air as she spun in her circle. A leather belt was cinched around her waist with the excess length tied in a knot at her hip. The brown leather boots were topped with steel knee guards. "I feel like I am swimming in these."

"They are a little baggy on you," Neria smiled. "I am surprised the teyrn parted with them. I think he has had those since the Blight."

"That explains the stitched rip under the left arm. Still…it was a very nice gift." She looked at the mage. "He came by not long ago with these. He said 'no warden should ever be without her proper uniform' and then handed me the robes. I think this is the style normally worn by mages."

"As I recall he has several sets of warden armors and robes," Neria said crossing the room. "I imagine these were the smallest he had. You should see him when he wears his commander's armor." She sat in a chair near the balcony and looked up at the other woman. "That particular set you have he wore in the Brecilian Forest. There's a story behind that rip in the arm. I'll have to tell it to you sometime."

Valentia walked to the edge of the bed and sat down facing the mage. "Someday. But there is something I would like to know right now. What was all that babbling about before he killed the demon?"

"She had…leverage…I couldn't just come out and say she was an abomination. But I knew I had to say something so I said what I knew the teyrn would recognize as a code. What kind of leverage did she have over you? I assumed she had something on all of us, but the two of us especially since we knew what she was."

Valentia thought for a moment. "She had me convinced that if I did anything to harm her then the rest of you would strike me down." She saw a look of horror cross Neria's face. "She tried to gain control over me in a dream, but I stopped her. She told me she had the rest of you under her control. After we got to the surface…I never had a chance to kill her."

Neria shook her head and stood to look out the balcony. "She was in my dream and told me if I said anything that Connor would leave me. Even when I was standing there in front of the Couslands I almost didn't say anything."

"Because you thought she was telling you the truth? That Connor would leave you?" Neria nodded back. "But you ended up telling him anyway. The code was a clever idea. How did you know it would work? I mean to use the code and not lose Connor?"

"I didn't," she replied looking back at the warden. "It was a sacrifice I had to make. It was agonizing…it's still agonizing…but I had to do it. I thought the rest of you were controlled by her…and it was up to me to reveal what she was."

"She was manipulating both of us then." Valentia released a heavy sigh. "At least now it's over. Have you talked to Connor about this?"

"Not yet…I am not sure what to say. Part of me knows he will understand…part of me is afraid he won't and fulfill the demon's promise…and leave me."

"Connor is a reasonable man. I'm sure he will understand once you tell him everything."

Neria nodded. "So…when are you heading back to join up with the wardens?"

"On the morrow. You know…when I first met you and the others I felt no reason to stay in this world. Since that time I found a new reason to live. I made my promise to Logan to possibly save Polos from the taint. But now," she stood up and stood next to Neria, "now I think I am ready to be the warden Logan always thought I could be."

"What changed?"

"Seeing you and Connor…what happened to Alora and Polos…meeting the famed Legion of the Dead…" She looked at the mage. "There are horrible things in this world, Neria, as you well know. All my time with the wardens this past year…I never really saw the danger the darkspawn pose to the world…to normal people. Sure there was the Blight, but it was so short compared to the others that many believe it never happened. That last fight with the Legion made me realize just how many are down there, and that was only a small number. But they kept coming and coming. And that Ruck fellow…what he said…I have to report that back to the Order."

"He had lost his mind," Neria replied. "Who's to say what he said meant anything."

"Perhaps and perhaps not," Valentia said walking back to the bed to sit down. "Either way the wardens will still want to know. Even if they do not investigate it…I still need to report what the dwarf claimed. You heard him…the master is in the north and angry. I don't now what that means, but I cannot ignore it either." She looked at the mage and smiled. "After all of this…my problems with my father and what happened to Sachem seem so trivial now."

"But what happened to you was not trivial," Neria replied sitting next to Valentia. "Or what the Tevinters did to Sachem."

"Maybe…and it will always be a part of me," the warden smiled. "But I am a Grey Warden with a duty and an oath. I mean now to fulfill that oath."

"Will we see each other again?"

"Your friend is still very important to the Order whether he knows it or not." The two women stood. "I am sure we will see each other again someday."

"Until then?" Neria asked offering her hand.

Valentia grasped Neria's offered hand. "Until then," she replied with a shake.

* * *

Connor walked the hallway of the Cousland's castle. He had just returned with the teyrn's men from unsuccessfully trying to find the dwarf Damien. He figured the dwarf was serious about returning to Orzammar and joining the Legion of the Dead. The man was not the same as he was when they first met. The death of Uthera hit the dwarf extremely hard. Connor tried to imagine how he would feel if the same had happened to Neria, and even the thought of her death was sickening. He could only imagine the pain the dwarf felt in the thaig as he threw Uthera's body into the lava. Those fears were the reason he was searching the hallways now…for her. He had looked for Neria in her room, but she was not there. He had found Valentia, and the warden stated the elf had left some time before but knew not where the mage would have gone. So now his search was aimless…he was looking everywhere in the castle. He was just passing his room when he thought he heard her inside. He stopped to peer through the door, and she was sitting at the desk with her back to him and holding something.

"Neria? I have been looking for your, but you weren't in your room,' Connor started.

"Did you find Damien?" she asked not turning around. "The teyrna told me you went with the men trying to find him. He's not familiar with the surface."

"We looked everywhere but didn't find him. I think he may have returned to the cave we came out of and back into the Deep Roads." He walked closer to her, but still she did not turn around. "Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine," she replied. "I wasn't sure when you would be back so I was leaving you a note."

"Well…I'm here now. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind."

"You know that Celia was an abomination?"

"I've been told that, but I am not sure what it means."

"Whenever we dream or die or leave our bodies we enter the Fade."

"I know this," Connor replied placing his hand on her shoulder. She trembled but did not face him. "According to the chantry Tevinter magisters went to the Golden City that was the seat of the Maker, but they corrupted it turning the city black. Before leaving us the Maker cast them back to Thedas where they became the first darkspawn."

"That's the chantry's story. Whether it's true or not I do not know. But the Fade is real." She turned to look at him, and she had been crying. "You go there when you dream, but you never remember it. Mages…me…we are aware when we are in the Fade. It is filled with spirits and demons. Spirits have no interest in this world, but demons desire to come here all of the time." Her voice softened to a whisper. "All mages at a certain age must go through what is called a 'Harrowing' where Templars place a demon in our entry into the Fade. We must face it and resist its temptations. You see…demons prey on mages in the Fade because we are aware and in this world powerful. If a mage gives in to the demon during the Harrowing they become possessed…an abomination…and the Templars kill the mage immediately." She looked back at the desk. "But the Harrowing is never the end of the peril for us. Every time we enter the Fade demons can try to tempt us. It is why mages are kept in Circles…because if one should succumb to a demon and become an abomination…they can wreak havoc on those around them. Mages outside the Circle are called apostates and maleficarum. Celia was such a mage. At some time she was possessed by a demon becoming an abomination."

"But you are stronger than her, Neria. Why are you telling me this? Are you afraid of becoming one yourself?"

"No…but when we were in the Deep Roads I had learned what she was…and what I needed to do. If I had learned healing spells Valentia and I…"

"Valentia knew too? Why didn't she say anything?" Connor kneeled next to her. "What did the demon do to you and the warden to make you keep a secret like that?"

"She…she manipulated us. For Valentia she held the rest of us hostage making her believe that the demon would kill us before she had a chance to kill it."

"And what did she hold over you?" Neria sat quietly. "Neria…what did Celia hold over you? Was it me? Did she threaten me if you did anything?"

"In a way," Neria replied looking into his eyes. "She came into my dream…in the Fade…and told me that if I said anything you would leave me. I couldn't have that happen. After all of these years of dealing with the pain of Alim's death…and finding you…falling in love with you…I just couldn't bear the thought…" her voice trailed off.

"Neria, I love you, and I will never leave you…no matter what that demon said."

"But you don't know what it's like to face a demon…not like I do. They can be very convincing…and they always seem to know what to say to get what they want. As a mage I must always be vigilant, but this time…this time I failed."

"Did she possess you?" Connor asked holding both of her shoulders. She nodded no. "Then you did not fail. Neria…she played on your fears. So you aren't some invincible mage. I didn't fall in love with a mage able to defeat everything…I fell in love with you…a woman who makes me feel alive. A woman who gives me something I never really had…a true purpose."

"But I thought you wanted to find lost elven lore? I thought that was your purpose..."

"I was wrong," he replied leaning in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up from the chair. Their lips parted. "This is what I have always been searching for…I just needed you to show me how wrong I was."

"And you didn't even have a plan for me either," she said with a smile. "So you are staying here then?"

"The teyrn gave me a position with the guards. I am staying because I will never leave you. I made that promise…and I will keep it for as long as I live."

"You do know mages cannot marry," she said with a grin and a peck on his lips.

"Who cares?" He kissed her passionately.

* * *

Dan sat across from Alistair in his office in Denerim. He held a parchment reporting events in the Deep Roads near Kirkwall. It was several months since Neria had returned from her own adventures in the deep.

"Is this accurate? There was a Grey Warden prison in the Vinmark Mountains?" he asked the king.

"This comes from Zevran himself. The Hawke woman there found it and evidently opened the prison. There are claims that the old magister imprisoned there was killed, but the details are sketchy. Your friend Elissa Caron in Amaranthine told me the rest were warden secrets she could not divulge." Alistair paced the room. "I thought you might like to see this after you told me Neria had found Ruck…and what the dwarf was muttering."

"The report says that this…Coryphaeus…was calling darkspawn and wardens to it like an archdemon?"

"That's what Hawke was stating while in the Hanged Man," Alistair replied. "She said it was supposedly muttering about finding the Golden City…the one in the Fade and the seat of the Maker…like he was one of the original magisters to enter and corrupt it. He was a darkspawn and a powerful one…at least that is what Elissa states as the reason the wardens imprisoned it."

"And you want my opinion on whether this is the same master Ruck heard way down south? If it is…why haven't you or I heard it as well?"

"That is what worries me…and something else. Morrigan and that child we conceived that night in Redcliffe. Didn't Neria say Ruck stated the old master was not dead, but changed?"

"That's what she told me," Dan said looking up. "You don't think…he was hearing your child?"

"I don't know what to think these days my old friend. But I do know this…something is out there we don't know about yet. Like that Architect you killed back as Warden Commander. These things worry me."

"You are not alone," Dan replied with a stern look. "You are not alone."


End file.
